Angel of Mine
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: Everybody has a guardian angel of their own, right? Well, why do angels waist their time on us mortals? Do they even want to bother protecting us? Obviously not on their own free will... (Yaoi; YxS...etc...) Ch.10
1. The Dreaded Punishment

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I'm not trashing any religions, and if your mommy doesn't approve of gay or bi-ness...GET THE HELL OUT OF MY STORY! ^____^  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Story Title: Angel of Mine  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: R (may vary according to chapters)  
Content: Humor, shounen ai, language, use of alcohol, smoking, suggestive themes, violence, thoughts of murder and suicide, death, character bashing, and lime (possibly lemon, depends on how I feel at the time)  
  
Summary: Everybody has a guardian angel of their own, right? Well, why do angels waist their time on us mortals? Do they even want to bother protecting us? Obviously not on their own free will...  
  
P.S. All flames, either abou the story or about me not updating other stories, will be used to burn Tea and Pegasus alive! Muahahahahaha!!! Leftover flames will be used to heat up the hot tub for our favorite yaoi couples to jump in and get it on! ^-^  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter One  
*  
*  
The Dreaded Punishment  


  
  
  
Three black silhouettes could be seen against darkened brick that night, near the Riverrun High School. They were quietly inching away from the school's gymnasium. To most they would just appear to be a couple of cats or dogs. To those who peered more closely, it would be apparent that these were not animals. There was just a few things they had that animals DO NOT have. No...keep your minds out of the gutter and focused on the story please.   
  
OUCH! Watch where your stepping you asshole!  
  
Well excuse me! Maybe if you speed it up you wouldn't have to worry about me stepping on your tail!  
  
Shhh...stop yelling! We're going for stealth here, remember?!   
  
Yes mother, two of the three silhouettes sarcastically spat in unison towards the third.   
  
Suddenly an extremely bright light flared up and fell on the three nighttime figures. Two boys and one girl stood blinking in the offending glare, covering their eyes for some protection. The tallest of the three sported red feline ears and tail, with chocolate brown hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He was garbed in a white silk shirt, black suede pants, and belts on his arms, legs, two resting on his hips, and two forming a X on his chest. The other boy had silver hair and brown eyes and wore a jean jacket, green muscle shirt, and baggy jeans with chains attached to the sides. The girl had long, wavy pink hair and cherry red eyes. She was wearing a leather skirt, sleeveless shirt with angel advertised on it, leather arm gloves, and knee-high leather boots. Once their eyes got used to the light, all three blinked at the offender and let out a troubled groan.  
  
All right you three, to the car. NOW!  
  
Flashing each other nervous looks, the silver haired boy and the pink haired girl made a run for it. The brunette tried to run as well but crashed into to forms that blocked his path. Glancing up nervously, he stared at the two angel's in front of him. One, a women, had long and wavy brown hair, red cat ears and tail, cool gray eyes, and a flowered sun dress. The other, a man, stood a good three inches taller then the boy, with short silver hair, sparkling blue eyes, and was dressed in a white-business looking suit.  
  
(Half an hour of awkward silence later...)  
  
TOILET PAPER!!! STINK BOMBS!!! PIXIES!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!  
  
The brunette angel mentioned earlier winced as his principle, Mr. Skyes, snarled and scowled at him. With a slight gulp, he shifted in the spot where he stood and remained silent.   
  
SET! BASTET! This is the last straw by far!! Mr. Skyes shrieked at two people sitting in plushie armchairs.  
  
Bastet pushed back some of her long brown hair, frowning at him, I don't understand what you could possibly mean, Harold.  
  
WHAT I COULD POSSIBLY MEAN!!! YOUR SON! SETO! THIS HAS BEEN OVER SIX HUNDRED OFFENSES YOUR SON HAS COMMITTED!!  
  
Would you kindly quit yelling, Bastet calmly spoke, giving Mr. Skyes a disarming smile. Seto was mearly expressing his school spirit.   
  
Mr. Skyes just stared dumbly at the goddess, opening his mouth like he was about to say something but closing it quickly after. Behind him, Seto stifled a few rebellious giggles but quickly adopted an innocent-since-birth expression. Set, who had chosen to remain silent and allow his wife to handle this, could no longer hold it back.  
  
He stood up, walked over to his son, placed both hands on his son's shoulder, and asked with a mischievous grin of his own, "So, son. Did you set those Riverrun preps up for a good nuke tomorrow?"   
  
"MR. SET!!!" Mr. Skyes cried out in disbelief.  
  
Set turned and gave the principle a completely innocent, confused look, "Yes, Harold?"  
  
'Harold' was now pulling tuffs of his hair out of his already balding head, "WE ARE HERE TO DISCUSS YOU'RE SON'S PUNISHMENT!! You can't keep letting him get away with these kinds of things!! He must be punished like all the other angels-in-training or he'll end up like...like...LIKE LUCIFER!!!!!"  
  
All humor was lost at that moment. Seto could no longer smile innocently. Sure he was a bit of a troublemaker, but he'd never take the path of Lucifer the blood-tainted dark angel. He glanced up nervously at Set, his beloved father. Seto looked so much like his father; the same hair style, the same blue eyes, and he was six feet in height...almost as tall as his father. People thought a lot of bad things about his dad, hell the Egyptians named him the god of chaos and destruction. Seto knew his father more then them, though. His dad was a sweet, caring, loyal man who protected his family and his pride. Not some destructive, evil force. Just misunderstood. At that moment, however, at the mention of Lucifer his father's face had turned cold and hard...his eyes filled with a dark and ancient hate.  
  
As the silence in the room thickened to an almost suffocating level, Seto's best friend came bursting through the door.  
  
"What...ever...Seto...not...I...helped...punish me...to...I..."  
  
All four occupants of the Skyview High School's office turned to look at the panting, snowy-haired demon.   
  
"Why Mister Bakura, how nice of you to come and accept your punishment like a mature demon," Mr. Skyes smiled viciously to the breathless youth.   
  
Bakura straitened up and released the doorknob, giving the man a rather frightened look, "I have...?"  
  
"Why yes, of course," Mr. Skyes continued to smile his creepy smile, "You don't think I recognized you last night? I must say, it's rather touching how you'd so loyally volunteer to join your good friend, Mr. Seto here."  
  
Bakura smiled nervously and glanced towards the brunette, who was giving him the are-you-a-total-idiot-or-what stare. Then their principle did the scariest thing of all time, he started to laugh...evil I-love-this-job laughter. Even Seto's parents, Set and Bastet, looked utterly terrified.  
  
A few more hurried footsteps later, and the pink haired girl also burst into the room.  
  
Bakura gapped in horror at her, "NO! MADISON!!!"   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!! BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!!!" Seto screamed at his other good friend.  
  
Madison gave the principle a terrified look, glanced at her two friends, then turned and bolted down the building corridors and out into the open campus. After a chilling five minutes of cold evil laughter that only teachers and principles can do when you know your doomed, Mr. Skyes straitened up and flashed a demonic smile towards the demon and angel.  
  
"I have one word for the two of you that shall seal your fate...Guardian."  
  
Gasps filled the room as everyone just stared in total horror at Mr. Skyes. Bastet fanned her face with a magazine, appearing on the verge of fainting. Seto was frowning sadly, but obviously not going to object. Bakura and Seto were both paled faced and sweaty.   
  
"No...NO! Anything but that! Please Mr. Skyes, I'll wash the school windows every day for the rest of my student years!!" Seto pleaded, grasping the man's shirt with a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
"I'll do nothing but good things for as many years as you want!!" Bakura cried out and followed Seto's example.   
  
But Mr. Skyes just smiled evilly at the two boys and shook his head, "I normally would accept those two things as punishment for an angel and a demon, but I think the two of you have gone to long without proper detentions. You will accept the duties and responsibilities as a Guardian Angel and Guardian Demon over your own assigned human! You will both take up human lives, you'll be forbidden to use your powers unless in a life-threatening situation, you will not speak of your true identities to anyone except the human your protecting, and neither of you will return to heaven until your assigned human has lived safely to his fated time!"   
  
The two boys let go of their principle and sank to the floor, leaning against each other's shoulders for support. They were being banished from heaven for god knows how long. They were receiving the worst punishment that has ever been known to mortal and immortal alike. They were being assigned...as...guardians, to reckless humans who were constantly getting themselves nearly killed. No more magic, no more flying, no more...  
  
"Ah gods!! Make it stop! Somebody wake us from this nightmare!!!!!!" Bakura and Seto cried out in unison, their cries soon drowned out by their principles evilly joyful laughter.   
  
What possible horror could await these two poor boys...  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
Madison: Ahahahahaha!!! I escaped the evil punishment and they didn't!! ^______^  
  
AnimeFan: I almost feel sorry for Bakura and Seto. Almost...lol. Let me say this now, this story takes place in an alternate universe where their is no hell, demons and angels live in heaven together, angel's and demons are forced to be guardian angels and demons, a new god appears every new millennia and the old god or gods retire, and the rest will be more thuroughly explained in the chapters to come.   
  
Madison: And we're not telling you who the pairings are. (Though you can probably guess with Animefan.)   
  
AnimeFan: I'm thinking of drawing the characters of this story. ^_^  
  
Madison: Oh! Me to, right?  
  
AnimeFan: Yep, you bet. Now, for a quick addition. Here's Seto and Bakura's bio for later reference. The Egyptian gods and goddesses in this story are real Egyptian gods and goddesses. I even looked them up to make sure they were real. ^__^  
  
************  
Name: Seto  
Age: Appears to be 16  
Species: Cat Angel  
Parents: Set and Bastet  
Apperance: Red cat ears and tail, blue eyes, brown hair, six blue-tinged wings, lightly tanned  
Wears: Leather belts and chains, trenchcoats and vests, suede and silk clothing, leather boots  
Likes: To cook, break rules, bad boys, egyptians, music, dancing, dragons, cats, children  
Dislikes: Bad food, rules, women, party crashers, spiders, dogs, people that are better then him  
************  
Name: Bakura  
Age: Appears to be 19  
Species: Demon  
Parents: Chons and Nepythes  
Appearance: Demon fangs, brown eyes, silver hair, two large leather wings, light peach skin  
Wears: A jean jacket, green muscle shirt, baggy jean pants with chains strapped on, sneakers  
Likes: Causing trouble, sharp objects, gold, bullying people, relaxing with a good book  
Dislikes: The rain, classical music, school, safety locks, rabbits, leather, book haters  
************


	2. Their Arrival

  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. There, short and simple. To the point. Which means only one thing. YOU'RE NOW CLOSER TO THE STORY!! ^___^  
  
AnimeFan: Hello, everyone! I'm so glad you people seem to like this story, even though I've only received four reviews. (sulks) Oh well, it's only the first chapter after all! After you read this, I have the perfect thing for you peeps to do! Why not go to my profile and visit my web site! It's a complete Yugioh Yaoi site with Seto/Yugi and Yami/Seto themes. I've got everything! Tons of pictures of the couples, an argument section where I rant about stuff, links to other cool sites, goodies, a japanese dictionary so you can learn about some of these words used in stories, and fanfiction by me and a few other authors that have asked to be put there. ^^  
  
Madison: This is sad, you have to advertise your site?  
  
AnimeFan: Well, it's not like I know if anyone is going to it! I wish I had a hit counter or some positive e-mail about my site so I know whether or not I'm wasting my time running it.   
  
Madison: Anyway, let's get on with the story and see what other terrible things can happen to our angel and demon.  
  
Seto: You're enjoying this...aren't you?  
  
Madison: ^_____^  
  
AnimeFan: Don't worry Seto-san. Madison isn't going to get away with her crime that easily. =P  
  
Madison: Wha?! O.o  
  
Bakura: And YES I LIKE BOOKS! Come on, even a guy like me has a bit of a sophisticated side. ^^ (walks away while reading, 1001 Ways to Pleasure that Special Someone)  
  
AnimeFan: (snickers) What, you were expecting him to be reading Shakespeare or something?   
  
Madison: Before the story starts, Heaven exists in a different realm and the only way to and from the mortal realm is to take the transporter. Now, the transporter is shaped like a flying saucer and lands at the given point. The given point is where angels and demons already on the mortal realm make a huge sign in wheat fields to signal landing spots. Hee hee, this was AnimeFan's kooky idea to give some weird explanation to crop circles and flying saucers.   
  
AnimeFan: I'm a sci-fi and fantasy kinda gal. ^__^ I'm such a dork too. lol.   


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
*  
*  
Their Arrival  
  
  
  
  
  


This sucks...  
  
Not really...now Cyrus, the new kid. That guy can SUCK!  
  
THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, BAKURA!! Seto glared halfheartedly at his silver-haired friend.  
  
Bakura just stuck his tongue out and smirked, his demonic fangs sliding down to the edge of his bottom lip with the action. Rolling his eyes, Seto returned to continue glaring at the two full-grown angels charged with transporting them down to the mortal realm. After much pleading and sorrowful packing, the two boys had finally been shoved into the saucer shaped-transporter and were now in the process of being taken to their detentions' as you might call it. They neither knew what humans they were to protect or where they'd be living. Actually, neither of them knew anything about how the whole Guardian thing was arranged...all they knew was they were leaving home and being forced to live their lives without magic.   
  
With a defeated sigh, Seto leaned back and stared out the window. Below was nothing but ocean. Glancing towards Bakura, he couldn't help the smirk as the silver haired youth gave the water below a disdainful glare. Turning his gaze back down, he watched as the ocean quickly changed to land. Suddenly, they were hovering over a rice field. He could make out the circles, lines, and curves carved out of the rice stalks that signaled the landing spot. Yawning, he returned to his less then amusing game of glaring holes into the back of the angel's heads as the ship landed not far from the field with the crop circles.   
  
"All right you two, up and out," Ordered on of the two angels.  
  
The other one scowled at Seto's glare and stuck his tongue out at the brunette. Seto just cocked an eyebrow at this childish move. Only Bakura ever stuck his tongue out at someone. With a great and reluctant sigh, the two boys sulked down the narrow platform that protruded from the door of the ship. Below them stood two men in black coats and black sunglasses.   
  
Seto smirked as the opportunity called to him, "What's wrong boys? Moonlight to strong for you?"  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes at his friends childish behavior, not sure whether to laugh at Seto or at the joke.   
  
"We'd kindly ask you delinquents to stand here till your inspector arrives," one of the two men spoke in monotone.  
  
"Great," Bakura muttered so only Seto could here, "They sick the Men in Black on us. What next? The Mummy?"  
  
Seto smiled arrogantly at that, crossing his arms, and leaning more on his left leg making his nicely shaped hips very apparent.   
  
In this position he was able to whisper into his silver-haired friend's ear, "I say we blow this joint. You grab our stuff, I'll jack a car, and we'll both make a run for it. They can't force us to be guardians if they can't catch us, right?"  
  
"Actually, that won't work today boys. We've cast a bonding spell to you and your humans so that you won't be able to go more then ten miles from your human," A feminine voice chided behind the boys.  
  
Both young men quit smirking and turned towards the voice. A young woman with very long, golden hair and ruby eyes looked up at them. Yes, looked **up**. She was at least a head shorter then Bakura, who was about a head shorter then Seto. Yeah, extremely intimidating. The woman smirked at the two boys expressions of 'grande' enthusiasm and Seto immediately didn't like her. Something about that smirk really boiled his blood the wrong way, it just screamed "I'm better then you." Seto hated people who were better then him. He hated people who thought they were better then him even more.   
  
Drawing himself to his full height and gathering his cool, Seto turned a calm and emotionless glared at this woman, "And exactly **who** are you?"  
  
"For your information young man, I am Ra," She stated with an almighty air about her.  
  
Both boys cocked their eyebrow and exchanged looks before Bakura broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, "Wa....wait! You can't be Ra, you dumb bitch! Ra's a guy...right Seto?"  
  
Bakura looked to his blue eyed friend for confirmation, but only get a grimace from the other.  
  
"S-Seto. Ra **is** a guy?"  
  
"Actually, Bakura. There's a very funny story behind this. You see, Ra is a woman. When she visited the Egyptians for the first time, the pharaoh had been drunk and mistook for a man. After that no one would except the idea of their sun god being a sun goddess. Something about the worthlessness of woman and how they're only good for house keeping and child bearing."  
  
Bakura blinked disbelievingly from Seto to Ra and back to Seto. Even though his mom was Nepythes, the moon goddess, and his father was Chons, the moon god, he had never met Ra in person.  
  
"I'll be damned...twice," Bakura let out an exasperated huff, "There's shock number one for today."  
  
Ra frowned and narrowed her eyes at the paper that had just been handed to her, "Well, it seems your parents couldn't go to long without throwing their precious sons a bone or two."  
  
Seto's scowl deepened at this bone comment. He **hated** dogs and being referred to as one really pressed the wrong buttons.   
  
Ra looked up at them, seemingly unaffected by Seto's icy cold glare, "Well, we'd best give you your rations." With that, one of the MIB impersonators brought over a small package. She unwrapped it and turned to the boys wearing a scowl that closely resembled Seto's at the moment, "You're parents have left the two of you 500 billion dollars each in you own bank account.  
  
Both boy's mouths dropped open, their eyes lighting up considerably.  
  
"Instead of the usual two bedroom apartment other guardians get, your parents have arranged a twenty bedroom, ten bathroom, and twelve basement mansion with pool and garage. All electric, housing, and water bills have already been taken care of."  
  
It was Christmas all over again for the both of them.  
  
"Instead of an old beat up Love Bug, the two of you will have an assortment of Motorcycles, Convertibles, Porsches, a Limo, and that Firebird over there. Here's the key for it to go to your house in," She scowled and tossed the package to them. "Seto, your mother says to not forget to wear a helmet if you use the motorcycles and for the two of you to remember to buckle up in the car."  
  
They were on the verge of screaming like girls and jumping like it was their birthday forever.  
  
"You're schooling has already been arranged. You'll go to the same school as your humans and share the same schedule as them. Seto, your human name will be Seto Kaiba and Bakura, you will be known as Bakura Mitsuya. Is this understood!?"   
  
Both boys nodded, eyes shining with happy tears. They really didn't care right now, they were to busy chanting how much they loved their parents over and over again, while thinking of all the things they were gonna buy with that money.  
  
"Now, about your humans. Here are the folders. One each. Inside will have all background, health, and other information you need to know about your human."  
  
Seto and Bakura both excepted their folders and quickly opened them to take a look at their assigned human.   
  
"Motuo, Yugi. Fifteen years old, blood type O, enjoys playing games. Pht, he looks life a fucking ten year old to me," Seto spat sarcastically and tucked the folder under his arm.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes and grimace, "Think that's bad? My human looks like a complete push over and wimp. Bakura, Ryou. Hey his last name is my first! Also fifteen years old, blood type A, likes to cook and clean. Damn, well, he is cute looking."  
  
Seto glanced at the picture of Ryou, "He looks just like you, cept his eyes are green and his hair's more tamed."  
  
Looking away, Seto brought his human's folder back out and looked at some more stuff in it, "God damn me, my human's straight!" With that, he stuffed the folder back under his arm, crossed his arms, and pouted which looked surprisingly cute.  
  
Bakura let out a demonic laugh at his friends plight, "Well would you look at this! My human is undecided on preference. Oh...I think I can help him on that."  
  
Seto glared at him, "Narcissist..."  
  
"Old timer," Bakura spat back at him.  
  
"Cock sucker."  
  
"Pussy cat."  
  
"Bat brain!"  
  
"Dog's bitch!!"  
  
"WHY YOU!!" Seto hissed dangerously, flexing his suddenly sharp nails towards Bakura.  
  
"Down kitty cat," Bakura smirked at his friend, unfazed by the threat.   
  
"I think that's quite enough, you two! Mr. Seto, may I remind you that while here on earth you are forbidden to unveil any unnatural part of your body which includes wings, tail, ears, and nails unless absolutely necessary," Ra hissed, not pleased by the boy's actions.  
  
Seto shot her a dirty look both retracted his nails till they returned to 'normal.'  
  
Ra then turned to Bakura, wearing her same death scowl, "As for you, rules state you are not allowed to have sexual relationships with your featherlight! So much as lay one hand on the boy Ryou and you'll be banished to the Dregs!"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened at the mention of the Dregs. All demon's know of the Dregs, it's a place of fluff pink walls, frilly clothes, and fuzzy purple carpets...any demon's true nightmare. As for the featherlight thing, it was a name given to human beings of pure heart. Featherlights were very rare in the modern world since crime and darkness had begun to swallow up the mortal people. Now this truly attracted Seto and Bakura's attention.  
  
"Featherlights?" Seto questioned, eyebrows raised slightly.  
  
Bakura seemed to be thinking the same thing, "Why are we being assigned to two fifteen year old featherlights? Shouldn't they already have guardians of their own?"  
  
"Yes, they should," Ra stated with a bored tone, "But their guardians abandoned them and ran off to join Lucifer the blood-tainted dark angel. I believe you may of heard of them, a Mr. Pegasus and a Mrs. Tea?"  
  
The two boy's growled at the all two familiar and not at all liked names. Ra seemed satisfied by this answer and turned, waving the boys off, "An angel will be sent to inspect your progress at the end of every week." With that, she and the other's left the two boys alone, in the middle of a rice field, with a metallic blue Firebird just a few feet away. Both boys glanced at each other, before sprinting towards the car in a race. Bakura got to the driver's seat first so poor Seto had to ride passenger style.   
  
"Well, Bakura. This doesn't seem to bad to me," Seto stated with a lazy shrug.  
  
Bakura nodded and started the car with an evil glint in his eyes, "Let's take this baby for a test drive!"  
  
SSSCCCCRRRRREEEEEECCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!  


  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
AnimeFan: I don't know Ryou and Yugi's blood type, their fifteen years old in this story, and yes Yugi is straight. This is a Yami/Seto strictly story, I don't do threesomes to well.  
  
Madison: I know who Yugi pairs up with though! ^_^   
  
AnimeFan: And she's not telling, either. (duck tapes Madison's mouth)  
  
Madison: OxO *@:&%*#$#()@ (yells crude obsenities but sounds like Kenny on south park cause of the duck tape)  
  
AnimeFan: Review people! Review! ^__~  



	3. Hello Midget!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh...at least not right now. But once I've collected all seven millennium items I will possess the power to take over the world and then I shall rule Yugioh! I shall rule everything! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! The world shall be filled with shounen ai and yaoi! All shows, manga, and history books to! And if no one likes that, into the dungeon where they shall be forced to watch old reruns of I Love Lucy!! Ahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
  
Madison: (stares at the disclaimer) Uhh...?  
  
AnimeFan: Trust me, you don't wanna know. I was having a Bakura moment.  
  
Madison: A Bakura moment, eh? That explains everything...  
  
Bakura: Hey!  
  
AnimeFan: Hey yourself! Go backstage and get ready for the story!! (kicks the demon back inside his dressing room and locks the door)  
  
Joey: Ah man! You locked the door! Now how am I supposed to accidentally walk in while Bakura's dressing! (pouts)  
  
AnimeFan: Ahh! Joey...pouting...can't...resist...must...unlock...door...must...  
  
Madison: (Rolls her eyes and unlocks the door for Joey) Bishi-crazed authoress...  
  
Joey: ^_^ Thanks! (walks accidentally' into Bakura's dressing room)  
  
(Loud racket pursues, and Joey runs out of the room with a pissed off, naky Bakura gnawing viciously on his head as he screams, Mad Yami!Ahhhh!!!!!)  
  
Madison: Should we help him?  
  
AnimeFan: Let me think... (sees Bakura now chasing Joey with a flamethrower and a crazed demonic grin plastered on his face. A cute oliver leaf is conveniently placed in Bakura's front intimate area) Naahhh, I think Bakura's doing fine without our help.  
  
Madison: Yeah, I agree. Let's get to the review answer part. ~^__^~  
  
AnimeFan: Gotcha! First up we have Nine Bucks. Thank you, NB, for pointing out the Mrs. Tea part. Actually, I didn't mean to make her married. I tend to mess up the Miss and Mrs. or the accept and except words. However, to keep myself from feeling like a complete and total idiot, I've devised a cover up. Now Tea Gardener is married! More will become clear later on in the chapters. ^__^U  
  
Madison: To Pikazoom...Eeee! This is the second review from you! ^_____^ Anywho, yes I, Madison, am from AnimeFan-sama's story Behind the Veil.   
  
AnimeFan: As crazy as it sounds, Madison here started as an original character of mine and now she's quickly becoming a cast member in all my Yugioh stories. She just seems to fit in with all the other Yugioh characters. She's like, the persona of all us yaoi-crazed authoresses. I truly believe that she should become a member in any shounen ai/yaoi Yugioh story/manga/anime. I don't know...it's just weird. Maybe I gave her a to realistic and original personality. I even have a past devised for her!  
  
Madison: Yeah! Wanna know how kinky that past is? I'm the reincarnation of Yami's Dark Magician Girl. (Rolls her eyes) Either that or Yami's sugar crazed cousin. Is it true by the way? Is Seto really Yami's cousin back in ancient egypt? I think that's kinda weird, really.   
  
AnimeFan: Me too, they make much better lovers then cousins. And if it's true, well, I'm sure I can make one acception in the case of incest. ^___^U  
  
Madison: Whatever, to the story!  
  
Joey: HELP!!!! OO'  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
*  
*  
Hello Midget!  


  
  
In life there are just some moments worth looking back on. Such a moment just passed for two strange bishis in a new world. Bakura hummed happily along with the beat of Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, just one of his many newly bought collection of CD's that were in a bag next to boxes of new clothes, a cartful of new books, and an assortment of other toys'.   
  
Seto also joined in with the song, singing the words since he had the voice of an angel (pretty ironic statement, eh?) and was reading the lyrics from the small booklet anyway...like a cheater. He to was utterly happy, having gone mad once inside the clothing stores of the Domino City Mall. What small amount of money he hadn't spent was stuffed in a new wallet which was hidden in one of the fifty new bags filled with lots of trenchcoats, vests, belts, chains, pants to tight for Bakura, silk shirts, CD's, all video games currently in existence, all video game consoles made since the late 1400's, about thirty pairs of shoes which was frowned upon by Bakura (even though the demon had bought at least twenty pairs of his own), a bunch of junk food for himself, a salad for the health conscious demon beside him, a lot of other clothing that would have made that bitch Ra's nose bleed, and a yo-yo.   
  
Seto had insisted on getting the yo-yo, defending this with the excuse that he was a cat angel and had an obsession with round things. Bakura just rolled his eyes at this and allowed Seto to buy the toy. This had thoroughly delighted the brunette, who then proceeded to play with the confounded thing until they happened across a rather big circular statue made of brass in the middle most part of the mall. Much to the demon's dismay, Seto wanted it. The manager of the store, however, refused to sell the piece since it was something his youngest daughter had made him just before her untimely death. Being the ever caring and compassionate angel he was, Seto offered to rip the man's spine out, a Fatality commonly used by Sub Zero in Mortal Kombat, unless the fart sold him the statue. This then led to that and now Bakura and Seto were banned from the Domino City Mall...without the statue.  
  
Not a bad way to spend their first morning in the mortal realm...  
  
Hey! Bakura are we home yet? I wanna get dressed for school today, Seto nagged him playfully, having already forgotten about the statue.  
  
Bakura smirked at his friend, Sorry, pretty kitty. Since it's slowing us down, I'll stop trying to hit the humans.   
  
Seto laughed at this statement, watching as a pedestrian jumped out of the path of their car, Nah, take your time. We can always be late for school...hey! That was pretty good, Kura, you almost got that one!  
  
What kind of angel our you!? Bakura teased him, honking his horn towards the idiot that had successfully dodged their car.   
  
Seto just smirked rather demonically, his eyes dancing with laughter, One of a kind, Bakura. One of a kind.  
  
The two boys laughed and continued down the street towards their new home, every now and then swerving onto the pavement to scare the hell out of a poor pedestrian. Thirteen pedestrians and two cops later, Bakura pulled their Firebird into a half-circle driveway in front of a very **BIG** mansion. Both boys got out of the car and stood gawking. Bakura couldn't get over the two story house with all those windows or the garage with all those cars. Seto hadn't really noticed the house, being to engrossed in all the trees on their huge plot of land and the nice sized swimming pool with jacuzzi in the back most region of their yard.  
  
Wow! This isn't a mansion, it's a fucking castle! Bakura finally gasped.  
  
Seto made a confused noise before finally noticing the mansion in front of him, Big deal, check out all the land and trees! We've got a backyard bigger then North and South Korea combined!!!  
  
Bakura also made a confused noise and finally noticed their yard, Ah man...a pool. That's all I really want to have, a pool...with water. Can't pools come without water?  
  
Seto just giggled at his friend and turned to stare at their pile of bags in defeat, How we gonna get all these inside without taking a good four hours?  
  
Magic, of course, Bakura stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Seto frowned at the demon, We can't use magic. Remember?  
  
Bakura remarked, his eyes lighting up with their usual mischief, Not being able to use magic is a rule, right?  
  
Seto drawled, not sure where the other was going with this.  
  
And since when have we followed rules?  
  
  
  
Seto now looked at his friend with new found admiration. He hadn't even thought of that.   
  
Bakura, now happy with himself for enlightening his buddy, turned towards the bags and waved his hand, Inok so kadoa lloom!  
  
The bags, believe it or not, stayed where they were. Not even a shuffle or twitch, they just sat their as still as inanimate objects could. Bakura and Seto stood there staring at their stuff, both feeling rather foolish at the moment.  
  
  
  
Shud up. The silver haired demon huffed, obviously having had his pride hurt considerably.  
  
Having grown up with the demon, Seto knew when not to push the young man's buttons. So he just let out a depressed sigh and walked over to gather a few of his fifty bags. Bakura followed soon afterwards, and for the first time in their lives the boys did something the mortal way.   
  
Three hours, two showers, a cherry pop tart, and a cup of coffee later...  
  
Children, settle down! Class it about to start! Chided Miss Harlot.  
  
Twenty teenage students took their seats and patiently waited for their first lesson of the morning. The teacher smiled at this, not realizing that her children did this out of fear of her almighty _Pen of Hell_.   
  
Now class, I have some good and bad news. To make your day a depressing start, I'll tell you all the bad news.  
  
Twenty groans echoed throughout the room before all became silent again.  
  
Last night while grading all you Algebra papers, I couldn't help but notice how wonderful you all did! Not one B- in this class! So I said to myself, this just isn't right. That's why I've decided to give you all a pop quiz over your next lesson!!! Do your best class, after all, this quiz will be worth fifty percent of your grade!!   
  
The room broke into a sudden uproar, some kids yelling about injustice while getting out their strike signs and others reaching into their bags for crosses or holly water. Miss Harlot seemed unfazed by this whole process, but slowly reached for a blood red pen on her blouse when the classroom wouldn't drop the noise level. At this movement however, the children froze and returned quietly to their seats.   
  
Smiling, she abandoned the _Pen of Hell_ and looked upon the class she so **loved**, Now for the good news! We have two new transfer vict-er-students joining are class. They're both from Egypt and I'll kindly ask all the ladies...and some men...to remain seated and keep the drooling down to a minimum.   
  
Thus all heads turned as two boys walked into the room. Bakura was wearing his Hi-I'm-Bakura-wanna-fuck smirk and was dressed in his usual jean jacket, muscle shirt, jean pants combo. Seto followed his friend, also lugging around his I'm-better-then-you smirk. As for his choice of clothes, the brunette had decided to wear something that was subtle and would make people around him feel comfortable. He was wearing tight suede pants that went a few inches below his butt before taking a drastic change to fish netting, a tight blue belly shirt with a fish net sleeveless shirt over it, a leather belt around each wrist, a dark blue strip of cloth tied around his top left arm, and his usual leather boots.   
  
Both boys made a sexy but casual pose in front of the class, which basically meant Bakura leaned back against the chalkboard and crossed his arms while Seto rested a hand on his hip and balanced his weight more towards his right foot. They could feel the hungry eyes of the students all over their bodies but pretended to not notice.  
  
Hi! I'm Bakura Mitsuya, Bakura said in a demonically happy voice.  
  
I'm Seto Kaiba, I'm also gay so you ladies can quit drooling now, Seto stated with his own overly happy voice. A voice that always had his teachers back home eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
A lot of sad groans and complaints issued, half the women in the room looked as if they'd just been shot. Seto couldn't help but notice a few of the girls looked positively more delighted then before, or that all their shirts stated Yaoi Forever! Suddenly he received a hard nudge in his side. Looking towards Bakura, the demon jerked his head towards the back of the class. Seto looked to the back and noticed immediately what Bakura had. Two boys sat next to each other in the back, one looking surprisingly like Bakura and the other sporting the most intriguing hairstyle Seto had ever seen. Ryou Bakura and Yugi Motuo, their featherlights.   
  
Yes, well. The two of you may sit in the two seats in the back that are conveniently placed on Yugi's right and Ryou's left. I'd also give the both of you detention for wearing those things instead of your school uniform, but since this is you first day I'll just double your homework assignment, Miss Harlot smiled at them as if completely ignorant of her own evil.   
  
Bakura smiled genuinely at her and went to sit down next to Ryou. Seto, however, scowled deeply at the bitch before taking a seat next to Yugi. He didn't like this women, she acted like she was better then him. That and she had the nerve to mock his clothes when she was dressed in little less then a whore. Like Ra, however, she seemed immune to his death glare.  
  
All right then class, whip out your pencils and paper and---   
  
She was cut off as the phone at her desk started to ring. For a moment she stared at it like it was some offending thing that had sworn to ruin her fun, before finally picking it up.   
  
Class, it seems I have to make a quick run down to the office. The principle's had a little to much crack for the morning. I want all of you to number your papers to one hundred and fifty. I'll be right back, She gave them another of her cherry smiles and left the room.  
  
Immediately after her leave the students rushed about the room and gathered into their usual social groups. The only ones who remained where they sat where four boys sitting next to each other in the back of the classroom.  
  
I think I've found my new idol! Bakura chirped, his eyes all glazed over in admiration.  
  
Ryou, sitting next to the silver haired demon, seemed to snap back to reality after having watched his other for quite some time, Uh...hi. I'm Ryou Bakura.  
  
Bakura suddenly snapped back to whatever his reality was and turned to give Ryou his most rare and charming smile, Hi! Don't worry, I already know your name my featherlight!  
  
Ryou looked confused for a moment, before his eyes suddenly widened making him look possibly cuter then he already was, F-Featherlight! A-are you a Guardian-  
  
Bakura finished for him and winked.   
  
Ryou just continued to stare at him, at a loss for words. What could he say, after all? He really never thought he'd have another guardian demon.  
  
Seto and Yugi, who had both watched this little exchange turned simultaneously to look at each other.   
  
Hello midget! I'm Seto...your new Guardian Angel, Seto teased, his eyes dancing with their usual hidden laughter.   
  
Yugi didn't say anything to him, just smiled in a friendly manner. Like that, Seto suddenly felt a connection with the smaller boy. He liked Yugi, the kid wasn't as bad as he'd thought he'd be. After all, there were few people who smiled at him without giving him the I'm-better-then-you feeling.   
  
Are you two here to protect us? Ryou asked shyly.  
  
Bakura shrugged, Got no choice. Let's just get one thing straight, we'll be more willing to take care of you as long as you don't piss us off or annoy us, k? And don't be total wimps that need us every five seconds. We have a life of our own to, you know.  
  
Ryou nodded and turned to begin labeling his paper from one to one hundred and fifty. Yugi was still staring at Seto, looking like he was trying to find something to say that didn't make him sound like a total idiot.  
  
So, do you like playing games Seto?   
  
Seto smiled at Yugi, You bet, love playing games.  
  
Wanna come over to my grandfather's shop after school? I got a new game called Grand Theft Auto: Vice City! It's really cool, you can shoot and run people over in it! Yugi said with more courage now.  
  
Bakura's head snapped up from the progress he was making in carving Fuck you into his desk top, Does it have lots of blood?!  
  
Ryou nodded his head, You bet. You can steal cars, helicopters, and tanks to. Not to mention there's over twenty different guns and shit you can use to reek havoc!!  
  
There's also a bunch of whores around the city! You can pick them up, screw them as much as you want, then fill them with fifty pounds of lead and get your money back! Yugi chirped happily.  
  
Seto and Bakura exchanged looks before placing an arm around their featherlights.  
  
Bakura stated dramatically.  
  
I think we're all going to get along quit nicely, Seto finished, smiling brightly at the two innocent' featherlight.  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Madison: Was it just me, or was there something seriously wrong with this chapter?  
  
AnimeFan: What!! Hey, Yugi and Ryou are not as innocent as half the people out there characterize them to be! They are teenage boys after all. You know how boys can be. I've read a lot of authors comments on how it's so annoying having Yugi and Ryou acting so innocently naive and I agree! Did you know Yugi borrowed a porn tape from Joey in the manga?  
  
Madison: You're kidding me?! He didn't!  
  
AnimeFan: Oh yes, he did! Thus, the third chapter is done. And I so want a picture of Seto and Bakura in their new outfits.  
  
Madison: Ok, what about the teacher and the principle?  
  
AnimeFan: What! Math teachers and principles are evil! EVIL!! (wraps her arms around her knees and rocks back in forth muttering the word evil over and over)  
  
Madison: Right...(twirls her marshmallow) By the way, who was nice enough to give us this lovely flame for to roast Tea with?  
  
AnimeFan: That would be Nine Bucks! ^-^' She said to use her review as a flame, even though it wasn't really one. Since we only had one flame' we couldn't roast both Pegasus and Tea. So we chose to roast Tea, since compared between the two she's the worst. Her evil speeches over power Pegasus's let's-turn-Seto-into-a-card thing any day.   
  
Madison: Yeah, plus Pegasus did a lot of the stuff for Cecilia. You gotta hand it to a guy with that much devoted love, it's hard to find men like that these days.  
  
AnimeFan: That and he was cute when he was little. ~^__^~ Anywho, read and review. Tell your friends about this story. Something! How do you people get over 100 reviews on your first chapter!!! (cries pitifully)  
  



	4. Lucky Yugi?

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, anything else used in this story...just the plot and Madison-kun. ^.~  
  
Madison: Awweee, such possessiveness over me! ^__^ I feel so loved!  
  
AnimeFan: What are you talking about? I said that so if anyone claims to own you and tries to sue me they can't.  
  
Madison: . WHY YOU! (whacks AnimeFan on the head)  
  
AnimeFan: Hey! For that offense your going to the Oven! (Points to a metal looking box sitting out in the middle of the Arizona sun) Now!   
  
Madison: You can't put me in there! I'll fry! Besides, those can only be found in prisons! How did you get one?  
  
AnimeFan: Uhhh... I've got so many reviews this time!! ^___^ Not to mention I'm totally on a roll hear. Sorry, however, Yami isn't popping up in this chapter...but he will show his cute ass soon. ^_~ Another character will be popping up however. Muahahahahha!!   
  
Madison: Yeah! To the story...oh and you're so not going to dodge my question, AnimeFan. Where'd you get that metal box?  
  
AnimeFan: Um...the same place I got the _Pen of Hell_. You know what, I love the band Evanescence! I love their songs Bring Me to Life, Whisper, and Tourniquet!   
  
Madison: Your avoiding the question again...  
  
AnimeFan: Start the story!!! ^__^  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Four  
*  
*  
Lucky Yugi?  
  
  
  
  


He was very...sexy, Ryou concluded after staring at his Guardian Demon for the whole day. Even though he'd only met Bakura eight hours ago, he felt like he knew him his whole life. Right now he, his demon, Yugi, and Yugi's...angel...he wasn't sure what to make of Seto, were all hanging out in the Motuo living room. Glancing for the thousandth time towards his guardian over his own homework, he found Bakura hunched over his double math assignment with sweat trickling down the side of his face.   


  


Bakura cried out finally, ruffling his hair madly, I JUST DON'T KNOW!!!  
  
It's not as hard as you think, Ryou stated hesitantly.  
  
Bakura just glared at him and started stabbing the pages of his Algebra book with his pencil, I hate math!! And I no longer idolize that female human!! The bitch, how dare she assign us such evil problems!   
  
No, no!!! God Damnit! Why does this bastard not know how to swim!!!! What kind of mobster doesn't take time off for a few simple fucking lessons!! Seto screamed irritably as Thomas Vercetti once again sunk to the bottom of the sea on the TV screen.   
  
Yugi finally fell sideways to the floor, holding his stomach as he cracked up considerably. Seto sent his featherlight an annoyed scowl and reloaded his file on GTA: Vice City. Bakura glared at the brunette, growing extremely suspicious.  
  
Seto! Why the hell are you not doing your double math assignment?!  
  
Seto scowled as Thomas Vercetti once again drowned in an utterly shameful way, finally turning to acknowledge Bakura only after receiving a smack on the head from a balled up piece of math homework, I finished it during lunch. Now would you mind not throwing your own stuff at me so that I may return to this bedamned game?!   
  
Smart ass. You'll just drown again, Bakura muttered silently so only Ryou could hear, causing the smaller silver-haired youth to giggle.   
  
GOD DAMNIT!!!  
  
Haha ha!! Yugi's laughter filled the room, soon followed by the others mirth. Seto just scowled at them all, threw the controller down, flipped off the disappearing corpse of Thomas Vercetti, and sat cross-legged next to Bakura on the couch wearing his childish but cute pout. Yugi finally pulled himself up off the floor and gave his guardian a teary-eyed smile.  
  
"Ah, come on Seto-kun! It's just a game."  
  
Seto just pouted and slouched even more. Deciding he needed to do something to cheer up his angel, Yugi gave the brunette an evil smile and walked over next to him. Seto eyed him suspiciously as he did this.  
  
"Seto...are you by chance ticklish?" Yugi asked casually, the evil smile never leaving his cherub-like features.  
  
"Nooo..." Seto drawled, eyeing the youth weirdly.  
  
"Really, really?"  
  
"Yes, I am not tickl-Ahhh!! What are you...s-stop it! Hee hee, stop! Ha ha ha!!"  
  
Yugi and Seto toppled off the couch and onto the floor, the brunette desperately trying to escape while the shorter boy continued to attack his sides. Bakura raised a slender eyebrow as the two boys continued to wrestle on the ground, Yugi giggling in amusement whilst Seto laughing his ass off in tears. A small giggle came from the demon's own featherlight, causing him to glance sideways towards his light. Ryou was watching the whole scene with a huge smile plastered to his face, completely oblivious of the evil smirk Bakura was now wearing. This was a good thing for Bakura, and a really bad thing for Ryou.  
  
"Hey you two, watch where you're roll-BAKURA!!!"  
  
Now all four boys were on the floor, poor Seto and Ryou struggling to escape the threat of ticklemania but failing.   
  
"BAKURA!! Q-quit...ha ha ha haa!!!"   
  
"Stay still Seto or I'll have Bakura hold you down!"  
  
"Fat...hee hee...chance, midget!! Gah!! Bakura's busy with, ha ha ha , Ry-ha-ou!!"  
  
"I can't believe I'm acting so childish!! Since when do I tickle peo-gahh!"  
  
"Ha ha! So you're ticklish to Bakura!"  
  
"Nooo! Ryou, no! GAHH!!! Ha ha ha!!!"  
  
"I've gotta pee," Yugi announced as he finally relinquished the tear-shriken, panting brunette under him.   
  
Seeing that the only person who seemed to notice his claim was a very grateful Seto, Yugi got up anyway and left the room to answer mother nature. On the way there he couldn't help but smile brightly. Bakura and Seto were the greatest! They liked the same things as Ryou and him, plus they were willing to hang out and play around. Pegasus never wanted to do anything with Ryou and Tea, well, she refused to goof around with anyone. Come to think of it, if he had ever tried to tickle Tea she would of slapped him hard and lectured him about acting so childish.   
  
"Thank you god," Yugi silently prayed, meaning every word.   
  
Back in the living room...  
  
Seto rolled over onto his stomach and let out a pained groan. He was all tired out, and who knew his light was strong enough to pin him down and tickle him like that! Pained laughter echoed from behind him and he lazily turned his head to watch Ryou get his pay back on Bakura. His poor friend was struggling to gather his strength and shove the smaller boy off but was failing.   
  
Turning his head to rest his chin on the floor, Seto stared at the bottom of the recliner in front of him, thinking about stuff. When Bakura and he had come to earth they'd been expecting whiny ass mortals that would make their lives completely miserable. Yet, surprisingly enough, Seto couldn't help but wonder why angels and demons didn't volunteer to watch over humans more often. Just goes to show you that the stories and rumors you hear aren't always true. After all, he really liked Yugi. Not in a sexual manner, surprisingly, Yugi was more of the little brother he never had.   
  
"Awweee, I don't know whether to find the site of Bakura being tickled to death cute or scary!" Chided an all to familiar female voice.  
  
All three boys currently in the room looked over to the door with widened eyes. There stood a women not but two heads taller then Yugi, pink wavy hair that stopped below her hips, wearing a leather skirt, knee-high leather boots, a red spaghetti strap shirt with a devil chasing an angel with a pitch fork designed into the front, and a black handkerchief tied around her head pirate style. She smiled brightly, her amber eyes shimmering at them all with laughter.   
  
"MADISON!!" Bakura and Seto both cried out and jumped to their feet, Ryou falling off his dark with a squeak of surprise.   
  
"Wow! Glad the two of you haven't forgotten me," Madison smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here! Don't tell me they got you to," Seto questioned.  
  
Bakura nodded while helping Ryou up off the ground.  
  
Madison shrugged and proceeded to plop into a chair comfortably, "In a way, yes. But unlike you two I don't have to do time as a guardian. Instead you two are looking at your new angelic inspector!"  
  
Bakura and Seto just blinked, since they were still new to this guardian thing. Ryou smiled and offered his hand in a friendly manner. Madison looked at him before giggling and shaking his hand.  
  
"He's so cute, Bakura. Looks almost exactly like you."  
  
"Huh...oh, yeah," Bakura stated after their momentary shock vanished.  
  
"Obviously you two don't know what an angelic inspector is," Madison smiled and crossed her legs, bobbing her one leg up and down. "It's my responsibility to come by once a week to check up on how the two of you are doing. I have to do all this stuff like talk with your humans and write up a report. Just so everyone in heaven knows if the two of you are doing a good job or neglecting your duties."   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I also get to hang out with you guys for that one day, so we'll still be able to see each other," Madison smiled again.  
  
Seto returned the smile. He hated women, but Madison had always been an exception. She was pretty cool and had a really sweet smile. She was like a big sister to him and Bakura.  
  
Madison turned to fix Ryou with her relaxed smile, "Now, Ryou, tell me about Bakura. Is he making a good first impression? Any faults or problems you can see yet? Or do you just out-of-the-blue can't stand him? Then again, this is only the first day. I'll warn you he can be a handful, not to mention he has a lot of weird habits..."   
  
"HEY!" Bakura fixed her with a glare, tensing up at her comment.  
  
Ryou relaxed and thought about her questions. He was pretty familiar with this, after having to deal with these inspections his whole life, "Well, actually...I like Bakura a lot. He seems to be really nice, when he's not pissed off of course. He's a whole lot better then Pegasus!"  
  
"Pht! You bet I am! And why are you two talking like I'm not here!"  
  
Madison nodded and scribbled on a piece of paper, ignoring Bakura's comment.  
  
"But...can I ask why I'm always assigned to a Guardian Demon and not an Angel. Is there a difference or some kind of factor that goes into what a human gets for a guardian?" Ryou spoke what had been puzzling him for quite some time.   
  
"Cause we're stronger, more handsome, and smarter."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"You're an exception, Seto."  
  
Madison shrugged, once again ignoring the other two boys, "Truthfully I don't know. I think a human's guardian is determined by their personality and the demon or angel's personality. Either that, or some humans can handle demons better and some, angel's better. I honestly don't know the answer to that question, Ryou-sama."   
  
Just then Yugi walked into the living room, straightening his jacket and feeling very relieved. He stopped dead in his tracks however, when he noticed the new addition to their little group. Mouth slightly open in awe, he just stared dumbly at the extremely gorgeous woman sitting in his chair.   
  
"Oh, Yugi! Madison this is Yugi...Yugi this is Madison, she's me and Bakura's best friend and our angelic inspector," Seto smiled, giving the proper introduction's needed for this occasion.  
  
Yugi continued to stare but managed to offer his hand in a polite welcome, "H-hi...I'm Motuo-er no, wait! My name's Yugi, Yugi Motuo."  
  
Madison looked at the shorter boy, before suddenly jumped to her feet and glomping Yugi against her, "Ohh!! SETO-KUN! He's just the cutest little thing!!!"  
  
Bakura and Seto sweat dropped while Ryou stifled an eruption of giggles. As for poor Yugi, well he was both very wide-eyed and very red at the moment. Madison continued to squeal like a fan girl, hugging Yugi possessively to her.  
  
"Seto! Seto! Seto!! Can I keep him?! I always wanted a little boy of my own!" Madison chided, bouncing up and down while still holding Yugi tightly against her.  
  
Seto flushed a bit and watched this, managing to find his voice, "Err...no you can't keep my featherlight. Madison?"  
  
Madison quit bouncing and looked to them, suddenly noticing the two giggling albino's and the rather embarrassed brunette, "What?"  
  
"Mmmph mnphmn," Yugi muffled, his face completely red now.  
  
"Cause Yugi isn't a child. He's a fifteen year-old teenage boy and...uh-hm" Seto tried to fight down the blush, feeling so bad for Yugi at the moment, and motioned for Madison to look down.  
  
She did so and finally noticed Yugi's predicament as well, "Ooops! Well, consider yourself lucky, not many guys get a view like that this soon."  
  
She then released her grip on him, allowing a red and sweaty Yugi to pull his face out of between her breasts and step back a few feet. They all watched as he regained himself and buttoned up his jacket, possibly flushing a more vibrant shade of red then he already was.   
  
"E-excuse me, I think it's time for my routine shower. And it's a routine shower! Not like I need a cold shower cause of any other reason but to get the dirt out of my hair and off my skin. Yes, now, I'm going. It was nice meeting you, Madison. Very nice. Yes." And with that, Yugi rushed out of the room towards the bathroom, again.   
  
Madison watched him leave, before smiling brightly, "So! Who's up for some strip poker?!"  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


Madison: Strip poker!! My favorite game, a.k.a. Behind the Veil!!  
  
AnimeFan: Ahahahahaha!!! I love this chapter!!  
  
Madison: (blushing) How could you do that to poor Yugi?!  
  
AnimeFan: Ah, come off it! You know you enjoyed that!   
  
Madison: Nothing against it, but I'm sure Yugi enjoyed it more then me since I didn't realize the situation till Seto pointed it out.  
  
AnimeFan: (Smiles evilly) And yes, Yugi and Madison are being paired in this story. Hee hee, I'm so evil. And yes, god damn Thomas Vercetti and his lack of swimming skills! The only problem with GTA is the main character can't swim worth shit!   
  
Seto: Hear, hear! I so agree with that! (kicks the TV irritably)   
  
AnimeFan: Read and Review!! ^___~


	5. Our Replacements!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yugioh! I can't even draw Yami's hair right, for Ra's sake! What makes you people think I own Yugioh! That and if I did, Tea would of died a long time ago!!!  
  
Madison: Hear, hear! Death to the bitch!  
  
Seto: Sha ra ra boomdia! There is no school today! Tea passed away! She died of bitch decay! We threw her in the bay! She scared Mako away! And when Yugi insisted that we pull her out! She smelled like Weevil's crouch!!   
  
AnimeFan: SETO!!!! (looks shocked)  
  
Seto: (giggles) Didn't know I had a musical side to me, did ya?  
  
Madison: Encore! Encore!! Hee hee!  
  
AnimeFan: You two our so in trouble, but I'll let it pass since you killed Tea in your song.  
  
Seto and Madison: Yeahh!!! ^_____^  
  
AnimeFan: All right, people! All right...Yami will burst into Seto and Bakura's life along with his best friend to cause our angel and demon much annoyance, loss of tempers, and flirting in this chapter! You all happy now?  
  
Reviewers: Yeahh!!!!! Sha ra ra boomdia! There is no school today! Tea passed away! She died of---  
  
AnimeFan: Ok! Enough of the song, though I'm thinking on making that my theme song. lol. By the way, I forgot to put Madison's bio on the last chapter, so here it is...  
************  
Name: Madison  
Age: Appears to be 18  
Species: Angel  
Parents: Unimportant nobodies  
Appearance: Long and wavy pink hair, red eyes, two white wings, light peach skin  
Wears: Short leather skirts, sleeveless silk shirts, leather arm gloves, knee-high leather boots  
Likes: Candy, playing matchmaker, hanging out with Seto and Bakura, romantic stuff, yaoi  
Dislikes: Vegetables, Seto or Bakura getting injured, rude boys, stuck-up people  
************  
AnimeFan: Now that Madison has been explained a little, let's get to the story!  
  
Reviewers: Yeahh!!  
  
AnimeFan: All right! All you reviewers out of the author's commentary and back to your own computers!!  
  
Reviewers: Ahhhhhh...no fair!(leave to return to their computers)  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Five  
*  
*  
Our Replacements?!  
  
  


  
  
A blonde youth stood a good distance back, watching his cousin with one eyebrow raised.  
  
I can't believe this!! It's been a year now and that brat of Set's is actually doing a grade A job of protecting his featherlight! And worse! Chon's son is doing just as well! They were not supposed to do things right! Ra fumed, pacing about her room and glaring at the floating orb a few inches away that held an image of a laughing Seto and Bakura kidding around with their featherlights.   
  
Don't forget the rumor that has begun to circulate throughout the heavens, Ra, The blonde stated and crossed his arms with a rather neutral expression.   
  
Oh yes...that damn rumor! Hah! The very thought of that brat, Seto, possibly being the next God is enough to make the heaven's tremble in fear! He's irresponsible, crude, has no respect for the sensible laws set about to keep order, spoiled, and cocky for that matter! He, the next God? Then, Horus, heaven will truly be a place proper of the human word, Hell!!!  
  
Horus chuckled at the woman's ranting, I have an idea then, why not send our sons as...replacements.  
  
Ra stopped her storming about and turned to give him an aghast look, How will we ever explain to God's council why our son's have been sent to replace Seto and Bakura?  
  
Horus once again chuckled at his cousin's naiveness, Why say we sent them? We can just explain to the council that our son's volunteered for guardian duties and were promised the two featherlights. When they heard that Seto and Bakura got the featherlights instead, they became angry at the injustice and decided to go down there and reclaim the humans that were rightfully theirs to begin with.  
  
Ra pondered this, a small smile crossing her lips, Won't the council then check the files on all guardians assigned or volunteered to see if that was true?  
  
Horus responded with a calm smile, But another of my sons work there and I'm sure he'd be happy to slip in a file stating the exact information the council would need. Think about it, Ra. You'll finally prove how big of a mistake Set has brought by spoiling his child, and if Seto can't finish watching the human he's assigned to, then he's doomed to spend eternity among the humans of the mortal realm.  
  
Ra sat down, her mind already working this plan over. It was brilliant! She'd finally get to out do her rival, Set, once and for all and she'd make her son look good.   
  
Horus! Contact your son at the Guardian Headquarters! I'll go get your youngest son and my only son and prepare them for this great scheme of ours!! Ra announced, beaming happily.  
  
Horus smirked and nodded his head, his form dissolving as he apparated to go visit his son at GH. Ra scurried about, smiling at the image of Set's shocked face in her mind, getting things prepared. This was going to be so great!  
  
What could possibly go wrong with this plan?   
  
(Back on Earth...)  
  
"No, no, noo!!!" Seto scowled hatefully at the TV as Billy just told Jacob that he was in love with Debby. "You can't love that bitch!!! Jacob's your one and only!! That and he's MUCH better looking then that stupid blonde ditz!!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about!" Bakura snapped, hugging a pillow to his chest, "Jacob is much to stuck on himself! Billy needs to see that it's Cameron that he's destined to be with!!!!"   
  
"Um...you guys?" Yugi sweatdropped, looking at the two guardians as they furiously glared a hole through the TV, "Not every guy in the world is gay, you know."  
  
"SHHHH!!! It's getting to the good part!!" Both boys hushed the smaller light, turning back to stare ever onward at the screen.   
  
Yugi just looked at them and sighed. Those two were lost causes. Just then Ryou walked in with a bowl in his arm.  
  
"What's with all the commotion?" Ryou asked politely, leaning a little to see the TV.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Yugi scowled at the two guardians and turned to his friend, "They're watching that stupid soap opera, As Time Goes On. Somehow they've got it into their minds that the boys should pair up and the girls should jump off a bridge."  
  
Ryou furled his eyebrows, "I thought they were stuck on Friends? What happened to the Joey/Chandler pairing they were yelling about that led to them breaking the TV?"  
  
Yugi just shrugged, mentally laughing at the memory, "You know, our guardians are awfully girlie. How many boys out there actually get hooked on soap operas, anyway?"  
  
"SHHHHH!!!!" Bakura and Seto hushed at them again, turning back to stare avidly at their show, completely oblivious to the meaning of the two featherlight's conversation.   
  
Ryou sighed and walked over to stand behind Seto in order to see the show more easily. A boy, probably Billy, was walking up to a girl, Debby. The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, leaned forward, then shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"NOO! God DAMNIT!!" Bakura yelled and jumped up, thrusting his fist out which ended up knocking the bowl out of Ryou's hand.   
  
Like magic, the bowl made a graceful twirl in the air before crashing it and its contents down onto Seto. All three boys stared wide-eyed at the flour and egg covered angel, who was visibly shaking...and not from the cold of the autumn wind outside. Throwing the bowl off his head, Seto immediately began frantically licking himself to try and get the stuff off him. He hated being dirty!! In his angry mood, he released the spell that kept him human like and his tail and ears popped up. Yugi stared with even bigger eyes now.  
  
"Seto-chan! You have ears...and a tail!!!" Yugi cried out the obvious.  
  
However Seto didn't hear him in his cleaning frenzy, which by the way wasn't doing much. He was still dirty and now his tongue was dry because of the flour. Seto stopped and sat their in a pout, his tongue sticking out and white from the flour. Bakura sighed at the sad sight his friend made, turning back to the television. Ryou abandoned them all, muttering about good pancake mix wasted and Yugi giggled furiously at his guardian.   
  
"Seto, if you really want to get cleaned up you can use my shower! I'll stuff your clothes in the washer, so they'll be clean and dry for you when you get out."  
  
Seto looked at Yugi and tried to talk, his tongue muffling and messy up his words, "Rrr-ig-ato, Ugi"  
  
Yugi giggled even harder at this attempt to thank him and nodded, "S'all right."  
  
Seto got up and headed to the bathroom, Yugi following to get his clothes. With Seto in the shower and his clothes in the dryer, Yugi walked back into the living room and sat down next to Bakura to watch TV. Bakura had changed the channel and now they were watching a special on the SciFi channel about aliens and crop circles. For some strange reason, Bakura kept laughing and snickering at the people as they voiced their theories on crop circles.   
  
(Sometime later...)  
  
The blonde didn't know what to do. His dad, Horus, had told him to come and tell the demon Bakura that he was to replace him and watch over some featherlight named Ryou. Joy.   
  
"All right, Joey. Ready to head in their and start this game?" His best friend and Ra's only son smirked at him, confident as always.  
  
Joey looked over at the demonic angel and let out a sigh, "Ya...I guess, Yami. But I've heard a lot about these two guys. Did you know that they're those Skyview High bastards that came to our Riverrun High Gym and completely covered the place with toilet paper, stink bombs, and those damn impish pixies! I got bit by one of those damn things!!"  
  
Yami chuckled at his friend's ranting, "Calm yourself, Joey. Now's our chance to get back at them for that. We just walk in, tell them we're their replacements, and gently give them the boot."  
  
The two boys stared at each other for a bit, before nodding simultaneously and apparating. They both reappeared in the living room of Yugi's house, ready to intimidate people. However, that was not the case. Joey's mouth dropped as he saw before his eyes a very sexy looking teen with silver hair slumped on the couch, snickering at something on the TV. Then to make matters worse for him, another boy who looked almost exactly like the one of the couch stepped out of the kitchen and stopped to stare in surprise at the site of the two new angels. And he was just as gorgeous as his twin!  
  
"Umm, hello. Are you friends of Bakura and Seto?" Ryou shyly asked, used to people popping out of nowhere by now.   
  
Yami calmly turned to the albino and smiled, "Not really. We're their replacements."  
  
Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou all stared at Yami. Then Bakura glared darkly at the two boys and stood, towering just a bit over Yami.  
  
"What do you mean...replacements," The demon hissed dangerously.   
  
Yami opened his mouth to explain when something completely shocking happened. Seto had just walked into the living room where they all were, hair and skin wet, ears matted down cutely, and his tail wagging about. Was it mentioned that he was also stark naked?  
  
"S-SETO!!!" Ryou cried out, a deep embarrassed blush creeping across his face.  
  
Bakura just scowled and returned to his seat on the couch. He'd let Seto take care of these two.  
  
Yugi really didn't mind the sight of a naked Seto, after all he wasn't gay and he was used to seeing other men's bodies thanks to P.E. at school, "That's right! Sorry, Seto-chan. Your clothes are still in the dryer. I'll go get them."  
  
Seto watched Yugi pass him and head to go get his clothes. Then he turned and fixed his attention on the two angels in front of him. The blonde was scowling darkly at him as if he'd done something obscene or indecent. The other boy who looked like a much taller, darker, and more handsome version of Yugi was eyeing the brunette's body without a care of being caught doing so. Seto narrowed his eyes at this and quickly brought his tail around to cover his most intimate areas from the crimson eyed youth.   
  
Yami glanced up and looked the angel in the eyes, smirking at the stubborn arrogance he saw there. So...this was the son of Set, the great god of chaos and destruction? Seto's scowl turned into a dark glare. This guy had Ra's smirk, and he hated Ra and her stupid smirk. He also had her know-it-all eyes and the unwavering confidence about him. All right, Seto knew he didn't like this guy at all.  
  
"You...pretty kitty...must be Seto, son of Set and Bastet. Am I right?" Yami's smirked deepened.  
  
Seto's eye twitched a bit at the nickname, "Yes...I am. You must be Ra's child! You've got her smart ass smirk, her eyes, and her annoying aura."  
  
"Hey! How dare you insult Yami's mother, you pampered little feline!!!" Joey took the immediate offensive.  
  
Seto scowled at the blonde, catching a sent in the air he knew all to well and hated, "You...are a dog."  
  
Joey straightened and crossed his arms cooly, wearing a dark glare, "You bet I'm a dog angel."  
  
Seto closed his eyes and jerked his head to the side in a preppy kind of way, "Humph. So, Yami, you're not only that bitch's son but you also hang out with dogs! Don't expect any courtesy from me."   
  
Joey was about to jump him, when Yami put an arm out to stop him, "Come on, Joey. Let's go get ourselves a place to stay. We'll finish this another day."  
  
Joey scowled but complied, apparating only after sending Ryou and Bakura a wistful look. Seto just puffed up a bit and frowned.  
  
This only caused Yami to deepen his smirk, "Well, well, kitten. It seems I'm going to enjoy this game a bit more then I thought I would..." He then leaned in closer to Seto, causing the brunette to blush slightly, and whispered in his ear, "...and I will win."   
  
With that, he to vanished, leaving a pissed Seto and a bewildered Ryou behind.   
  
Yugi then walked in with Seto's clothes in tow, "I've got your clothes, Seto-chan! Hey, where'd those two guys go?"   
  
Ryou shrugged warily, not feeling up to try and explain what had just happened. A yawn came over from the couch and the three boys turned to see Bakura stretching lazily and turning off the TV.  
  
The albino then smiled at them all, "I'm trashed! Ready to go home and hit the sack, Seto-san?"  
  
Seto just sighed and nodded his head. Taking his clothes from Yugi, he dressed and after their usual goodbye's he and Bakura headed out and back to their mansion. Even after this had happened and Seto was safely tucked into bed, he couldn't forget about Yami or his annoying ass attitude. Or the last thing he had said...  
  
"...and I will win."  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


AnimeFan: There! You people happy? Yami and Joey have now entered the story. Oh, and As Time Goes On is not a real soap opera. If it is then I've never seen or heard of it. I just made the show up. Friends, however, is a real show and I don't own it.   
  
Madison: Nice first impression, walking in stark naked! Really...  
  
AnimeFan: I thought it'd make a cute scene. ^____^' Anyway, here's Joey and Yami's bio...  
************  
Name: Yami  
Age: Appears to be 17  
Species: Demonic Angel  
Parents: Anubis and Ra  
Appearance: Demon fangs, red eyes, blackish red hair, six red-tinged black wings, lightly tanned  
Wears: Leather belts, tight shirts and pants, leather and velvet clothing, leather boots  
Likes: Food, men, dancing, playing and winning games, all animals, mages, showing off  
Dislikes: Cooking, cheaters, bullies, being wrong, people hurting his pride  
************  
Name: Joey  
Age: appears to be 20  
Species: Dog Angel  
Parents: Horus and Quetesh  
Appearance: Golden hair, golden brown eyes, tan wolf ears, two gold tinged wings, light skin  
Wears: Jackets and t-shirts, jean pants, sneakers, fingerless gloves   
Likes: Food, roughhousing, showing off, jeeps, dogs, sports, goofing off  
Dislikes: Antisocial people, homework, people tugging on his ears, getting called a mutt'  
************  
  
AnimeFan: Read and Review! It makes me happy! And when me happy, me update sooner!  
  



	6. Rivals, Lovers, and Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh because if I did it would be yaoi only and Tea would be roasted over a fire by cute chibi Seto natives. Hee hee hee...  
  
AnimeFan: Me happy! ^____^ I got four reviews. Not much, but they were great reviews. Thank you all so much for your support! This is one of the first stories I absolutely enjoy typing up!! That's why I update so quickly.  
  
Madison: Zzzzz...  
  
AnimeFan: (looks at Madison and blows that horn they use at basketball games in her ear) WAKE UP!!!  
  
Madison: GAAAHHHH!!!! (falls out of bed, jumps up and glares down at her with a huge anime head that bares fangs) WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: Sure do! It's 2:22 am. ^-^  
  
Madison: SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP!!  
  
AnimeFan: Cause I couldn't sleep and I was suddenly hit with an idea for this chapter that I just can't lose because of sleep! So wake up cause we have work to do!!! MUAHAHAHA!!! Does everyone understand the whole thing between cats and dogs? Dogs and Cats used to live together in harmony, then in Egypt Cats became worshipped beings and the Dogs got jealous. Then later on Dogs received the title of man's best friend and the Cats got jealous. Thus I give you the truth behind this ancient animosity between the two species!!  
  
Madison: Uh huh. Well that's fascinating and all, but can I go to sleep now?  
  
AnimeFan: Nope! ^___________^ We must get on to the story!! Oh, and a new pairing pops up! It's another cute pairing that I love. So no flames about it or you all die!!!!!!  
  
Madison: Anybody wanna buy an OC? I'm willing to bargain, trade, or sale cheep? So long as I can have the required eight hours of sleep that I seemed to be deprived of by a certain authoress.  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six  
*  
*  
Rivals, Lovers, and Games  
  
  


Seto glared at the blackboard that morning, ignoring Bakura who was furiously trying to finish the homework he hadn't done and the two featherlight's who kept flipping a paper football back and forth. He was still pissed off thanks to last nights unwelcome visitors. Either that or is was that time in every cat angel's life where their cat mating instincts were kicking in, a.k.a. PMS. At least, that was what Bakura kept teasing him about on their way to school that chilly autumn morning. This hadn't helped his mood much.  
  
Continuing his ever merciless quest to glare a whole through the board, Seto had to supress himself from strangely his light when the paper football flew into and poked him in the face.   
  
Geez, Seto-chan! Relax! What's wrong with you this morning? Yugi asked, unfazed by Seto's trademark death glare that had been directed towards the boy after the football incident.   
  
He's PMSing, Bakura stated it like it was the most obvious thing.  
  
I AM NOT PMSING!!!! Seto screamed at the demon while on the verge of strangling him.   
  
Seto quickly stopped and sweat dropped when he noticed the whole classroom had stopped talking to stare at him.   
  
AND WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT!!!!!   
  
The students quickly returned to their normal activities, trying to act like they weren't afraid of the crazed brunette. Seto returned to sitting stiffly in his seat, breathing hard and deep as he tried to calm himself down. Why he had allowed those two angel's to get under his skin, he was not sure but it was clearly making him bitchy this morning. The teacher, Mrs. Kocane, walked in and the class settled down in their usual manner of short and sometimes deadly chaos.   
  
Mrs. Kocane smiled happily at them all, I'm so proud of you all! You actually managed to sit down in your seats without a lot of casualties this time!! Now today class we have some new students!!! They've both moved here from Egypt and will be attending school with us all!  
  
Seto, Bakura, Yugi, and Ryou both stared unenthusiastically at the teacher. Why did this news of new students from Egypt feel like deja vu to them? Oh yeah, because Seto and Bakura were posing as exchange students from Egypt as well. Everyone looked over to the door as it opened and two boys walked in. Seto felt his blood run cold and he glared unhappily at the site. Yami and Joey, the two angels from last night, now stood in front of the class in their own hot posses. As usual, the normal group of girls and boys drooled at the two new students.  
  
Hi! Name's Joey Wheeler. The blonde chided and sent them all a thumbs up while winking.  
  
Yami kept his cool as always and sent them all his ever-confident smirk, I'm Yami Acaido.  
  
Mrs. Kocane smiled her overly cracked up smile, Well, welcome to our school you two! Why, you both are very lucky because we just so happen to have two exchange students from Egypt! In fact, so you'll feel more welcome here why don't you two take the two empty seats by Mr. Mitsuya and Mr. Kaiba!!!  
  
Seto glanced at the empty seat behind him and Bakura glanced at the empty seat to his right. Both boys looked less then ecstatic about this. Joey and Yami smiled politely to their teacher and headed to their seats. As they passed Yami brought his hand out and lightly ran it sideways up Seto's chest as he passed, winking at the taller brunette boy. Seto tensed immediately at the contact, a faint blush coloring his cheeks which caused the dark angel to chuckle from behind him.   
  
I don't know what you are, kitten? Cute when you blush or sexy when you're pissed, He whispered into Seto's ear, running a finger down his back.   
  
Seto flushed an even deeper shade of red and glared down at his desk, wanting more then anything to turn around and strangle the bastard for even touching him like this. Why couldn't the stupid dog have sat behind him, at least he wouldn't of whispered into his ear or do anything Yami was doing. He really hated Yami. The guy acted like he was better then him, had the nerve to call him by a pet name, hung out with dogs, and had that damn ass smirk!   
  
All right class! You know the drill, write down you're homework from the board then talk, fight, and kill amongst yourselves while I sit here at my desk reading a book and being blissfully unaware of anything you all do! Mrs. Kocane smiled cheerfully at the class, then proceeded to sit down and read from a book titled Twenty-two Ways and Counting to Sniff Your Powder.'   
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow and mentally wondered why all mortal teachers had such weird names and disturbing hobbies. A quick glance towards the puppy dog told him that Wheeler was no doubt wondering the same thing he was. Deciding he'd work on the homework to keep his mind off the eyes that he knew where looking him up and down from behind him, he got out a piece of paper and buried his face in his work.   
  
He was halfway through with the homework, being the genius that he was, when a small ball of paper hit the back of his neck. Ignoring it, Seto continued to work on his problems until yet another paper wad hit the back of his neck. A small vein in his temple now throbbing, he bit his lip and crouched lower to his homework. At least five more paper wads smacked him upside the head. Slamming his pencil down on his paper, he furiously turned in his seat and glared at Yami who just smiled innocently back.  
  
WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!! Seto screamed with his fangs bared.  
  
Yami smirked and tapped the brunette's nose lightly with a finger, Settle down, kitten. You don't want to get wrinkles on that pretty face of yours, now do you?   
  
Blowing off more steam then usual, Seto jumped at Yami in a desperate attempt to strangle the annoying ass bastard. As expected, Joey bolted to his friend's aid but was stopped by Bakura who was loyally backing his friend up.   
  
Being the ever brave and dominant wolf Joey was, he backed up submissively, Now, now! No need to hate me, Bakura! I was only getting up to look out the window!!  
  
Bakura scowled at him, but coincidentally the two wrestling angels below him knocked into Bakura which caused the albino to fall forward into Joey which knocked the unsuspecting Joey back into poor Ryou which led to the three boys falling to the ground on top of each other. Fate? Or maybe the act of the gods? Neither of the three boys could say, but poor Joey was now a very bright red while poor Ryou was a very squished featherlight. Bakura was lying in Joey's arms, face a tinged pink while glaring in a clearly pissed of manner.   
  
Yami smiled triumphantly as he managed to pin the blue eyed angel to the ground under him and straddled his hips. Seto glared hatefully up at him, not at all happy with their position or the fact that Yami had overpowered him. The spiky haired youth suddenly smirked and, to Seto's complete shock, began to grind their hips together. Seto gasped and flushed a deep red, staring up at the other angel with wide eyes. Yami just deepened his smirk, lust flashing in his crimson eyes as he ground into the other harder. Seto bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud and struggled to escape from the other, only succeeding to buck and grind more against the leather clad boy.   
  
For some strange and unknown reason, the only people who seemed to notice what was happening was Ryou, Bakura, Joey, and Yugi. Everyone else seemed as blissfully unaware as the teacher. Joey was to busy trying to get over his own episode of having to beautiful boys against him to bother to do anything. Ryou was still squashed under Joey and Bakura was struggling to get up off the blonde to rush to his friends aid. Thankfully, Yugi was free of obstacles and rushed over to his guardian, doing an impressive hard tackle into Yami which knocked the dark angel off Seto and down onto the ground where he hit his head hard.   
  
Free from under the spiky haired boy, Seto jumped to his feet and buttoned up his school uniform, glad that he was wearing his tight suede pants that day. Yes, though they had to wear their school shirt the boys were still allowed to wear whatever pants they wished. Same with the girls.   
  
Seto-chan! Are you ok! Yugi cried out in concern, having rushed to his friend's side.  
  
Seto was still very flushed but he nodded his head. Yami groaned from the ground and sat up, holding his head to try and clear his mind from the knockout he had just got. Damn that boy was strong for a midget!! And damnit, he had managed to get his kitten in the position that he wanted too! Yami would have to remember to not underestimate Yugi because of his size or his chibi like appearance.   
  
Seto started, pointing a finger at Yami while fuming.  
  
Yami just looked up at him and smirked, Yes kitten?  
  
(Later that morning...)  
  
Seto stood leaning his weight on one leg and staring bored at their P.E. coach, Mr. Haribalzonya. Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi were standing to his right seemingly as unhappy as he while Yami and Joey were hovering not far away, keeping a relatively safe distance from the demon and angel. They still hadn't decided if it was safe to get near the two after the early morning's incident. Joey had made a new friend, however. He was whispering enthusiastically with a tall brunette boy Seto knew as Tristan Taylor. But everyone in school called him Honda. Not far from the two boys hovered a tall green haired youth, who didn't seem to like the site of Joey talking so much to Honda. Seto smirked as he recognized the other boy to be Duke Devilon, a card shop owner like Yugi. Everyone knew Honda and Duke were an item, though they tried to pretend like they were only friends. Seto and Bakura actually hadn't noticed much until they had walked in on Yugi slamming his head against the wall repeatedly. It turned out that Yugi had walked into the boy's bathroom only to find Duke and Honda making out against the far wall. Poor Yugi...everything seemed to happen to him.   
  
Ok, ladies!! Their coach yelled out over the voices, seemingly not noticing that there were no women in the boys P.E. class. Today we're going to play a sophisticated sport that I know you boy's can't find a way to kill each other in.  
  
A lot of groans and some curses filled the air at this news. One guy named Malik looked totally pissed at this, sending hateful glares towards another boy that Seto remembered being called Weevil. He remembered how the poor boy had nearly been decapitated during their last game of street hockey and almost ran over during a game of soccer. Both times it had been the dirty blonde who had been behind the near murder of the kid. Seto wasn't sure what Weevil had done to piss Malik off, but he was just glad it wasn't him or Yugi.   
  
Coach pulled out what looked like some mallets and a few balls, We're all going to join into teams of two and play a safe game of croquet!  
  
More groans followed but Mr. Haribalzonya did not waver in his decision. Each of the students received a mallet and a ball of their own and were paired off in groups of two. To Seto's misery and disgust, he was paired up with Yami. Yugi was paired with Duke, Joey with Honda, Bakura with Ryou, and Malik with Weevil. Poor Weevil...   
  
So, kitten. Looks like we're a team, Yami smiled at him, his unwavering confidence returning.  
  
Seto scowled and kept a safe five feet between the two of them, I hate you.  
  
Yami frowned at this, You really shouldn't, kitten. But if you insist, then I'll except your hate. I must get on with business after all. Shall we make this sport into a deciding match? If I win, Yugi becomes my charge and you must give up your claim on him as a guardian. If I lose, you can remain Yugi's guardian. So what will it be?  
  
All right!!! I. Am. Thor!! Joey exclaimed loudly, thrusting the mallet into the air with a kingly pose.  
  
No you're not! I am Thor!! Honda countered, thrusting his own mallet into the air.  
  
No, I'm Thor!!  
  
In your dreams! I'm Thor!!!!  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes at Yami, Fine. I except your challenge! But If I win you also have to promise to never do that again!  
  
Do what, kitten?   
  
What you did in first hour this morning.  
  
Yami frowned, but nodded his agreement. Damnit, he'd better win or he'd lose all the fun in this game they were playing.   
  
I am Thor!!!  
  
No, I am Thor!!!  
  
No! I'm Thor, damnit!! Bow down to me!  
  
I won't because I'm Thor!!!!!!!!!  
  
I win, you lose kitten. Yami smiled triumphantly.  
  
Seto stared down in horror. He had lost, he had lost to Yami! Which meant he had to hand over his guardian duties to Yugi to this bastard!  
  
I'm Thor!!!  
  
GOD DAMNIT!! IF THE TWO OF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP, I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH THOR!!!!!!! Seto screamed at Honda and Joey, raising his mallet in the air threateningly.  
  
Both boys gulped at the crazed brunette, clearly deciding they no longer wanted to be Thor. Especially when Kaiba put it that way. Malik looked at Seto with sudden admiration, then looked down at his mallet. He then grinned evilly at Weevil. Poor Weevil turned very pale. The next thing everyone knew, Weevil was running off the school grounds with Malik close behind swinging the croquet mallet. To put it in easier terms for you to understand... See Weevil run? Weevil run fast! Run, Weevil, Run!!!  
  
Coach Haribalzonya sweat dropped. There went his supposedly safe game of croquet. Oh well...  
  
(Sometime in the afternoon that day...)  
  
Seto sighed in complete despair as he walked towards the tree he usually sat at to eat his lunch. He had told Yugi the bad news in the locker room and, needless to say, the featherlight wasn't at all happy with the idea of not having Seto as his guardian angel. Why, oh why, did he lose to Yami! He's never lost a game or challenge before! He hated him, he hated that dark angel so much!! He didn't just act better then Seto, he was better then Seto! Better, smarter, stronger, calmer, more confident! Yami was the very definition of everything he hated the most! Except the fact that he hated badly cooked food. Then again, for all he knew Yami was probably terrible at cooking. Heh, well...at least that would leave Seto with one thing he had an advantage over.   
  
As he neared his tree, a site met his eyes that probably pissed him off more then anything this entire day. There sat Yami, at his tree, eating lunch alone and seemingly deep in thought. Seto puffed up and felt the fur on his invisible ears and tail stand on end, oh there was no way he was going to let Yami get away with this. The guy could harass him and defeat him in games all he wanted to, but that was Seto's tree and no way was he going to let this pass!!!   
  
Slouching, he stomped over and stood menacingly in front of the boy. Yami snapped out of his thoughts and noticed his presence with a smile.  
  
Kitten! What a surprise, were you wanting to join me for lunch?  
  
Seto fumed and glared at the crimson eyed youth, NO! I absolutely do **not** want to join you for lunch! I want you to get your smart ass up off **my** ground and get within a thirty mile radius away from **my** tree!!  
  
Yami blinked at him with fained hurt and confusion, But, kitten! I don't see anything here that says this ground and tree our yours?  
  
A couple veins popped up as Seto began to shake in rage, GET. UP. NOW. OR. I SWEAR I'LL!!!  
  
You'll do what? Yami challenged, seemingly unconcerned by the other's building rage.   
  
Seto snarled, his eyes covered by his brown bangs. Then to Yami's amused shock, Seto plopped right down on his lap and got out his lunch to eat. It was a tuna sandwich and a thermos with milk in it. Yami just stayed there and watched as Seto ate his lunch, not bothering to notice that he was sitting right on Yami's lap.   
  
I hate you... Seto finally said after his meal was finished.  
  
Yami's smiled but his eyebrows arched sadly. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Seto's waist, pulling the angel back against him. With the other hand he began to scratch the brunette behind the place he knew the back of Seto's ear was. Seto scowled and struggled to escape the hold but soon gave up and began to purr constantly as Yami continued to skillfully scratch his ear. He smiled at this act of submission. Seto was such a kitty cat, and feline's loved being scratched behind the ears. They couldn't resist it.   
  
Over on the other side of the school's campus, Bakura and Ryou sat leaning against the school building eating their own lunch. Ryou had made quite a daring move and leaned back into Bakura's chest, eating his sandwich and enjoying being close to his guardian. He loved Bakura so much, but was scared to tell him. What if the demon didn't love him back? What if he got angry and left him like Pegasus had done?   
  
Bakura, on the other hand, was trying to ignore the urge to pull his light close and kiss him. Gods he cared so much for the boy, his feelings no longer lust like in the beginning. But the rules stated he was to have no sexual relationship with his featherlight. Rules sucked...big time. He'd normally break them, but the consequences were a lifetime in the dregs. And seeing Ryou each day was better then never seeing him again. So he just concentrated on eating his lunch, enjoying what little blessed contact he could share with his light while also watching a certain blonde from the side of his eyes. Joey had taken to sitting at a table alone aways, and Bakura kept catching the boy sending glances in his and Ryou's direction. He wasn't sure what to make of Joey, really.  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  


AnimeFan: My gods! Did I put a lime in here? Whoops. ^^ I hadn't meant to do that.  
  
Madison: No complaints here! Now can I go to sleep?  
  
AnimeFan: Fine, go to sleep. By the way, people, Yugi lives alone. Grandpa Motuo is dead and Yugi runs the shop to pay for his bills. Ryou lives in his own house but likes to spend most of his time hanging out with Yugi since his dad is never home. And a Honda/Duke pairing! ^__^ I also slipped in Malik and Weevil. I just had to have some comic relief in this. And yes, I'm aware that my teachers all have screwed up names and habits. I'm trying to portray school as it really is behind the scenes!! A HUGE CONSPIRACY!!!!  
  
Madison: AnimeFan. It is now 5:35 am. GO TO SLEEP!!!!!  
  
AnimeFan: YES MAM!! (falls over on the floor and snores loudly)  
  
Madison: Ugh...read and review! (also falls on the floor and begins snoring) 


	7. The Problem With Love Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, I love Seto-chan and shall sneak into the company and kidnap him and hug him and love him and squeeze him and...  
  
Madison: Once again, you're disclaimer is scarring me.  
  
AnimeFan: I had an Elmira Fudge moment. Does anyone remember her?  
  
Madison: You mean the redhead little girl with the obsession over animals from Looney Toons?  
  
AnimeFan: Yeah! That's the one. ^___^ I liked her, she was funny.  
  
Madison: Right...to the story now.  
  
AnimeFan: All right, to the story!! A part of the plot unfolds, evil people make an appearance, and we'll get an almost lime/angst moment between Yami and Seto. They've really got this love/hate thing going...if you get what I mean. ^.~  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
*  
*  
The Problem With Love (Part1)  
  
  
  


In a room covered in shadows four figures stood about, three of them facing the forth with their right hands fisted over their heart in a state of attention.  
  
Preparations for your master plan have been successfully carried out, my lord. An average size women with dirt brown hair spoke obediently, bowing as she said this.  
  
_\Good...and the charges?_/  
  
They belong to us now, my lord. Spoke another of the three figures, silver hair falling to cover his shadowed face.  
  
The last figure stepped a bit forward and bowed, his short brown hair barely moving by the action, My lord, I have more good news. We have successfully planted your seeds of darkness within several vessels on the mortal realm. Soon we will have the last of the featherlights.  
  
_\Awe, very good. I am pleased with this news you have all brought me. Go now, and prepare. Soon my plan shall take effect and heaven shall belong to me, along with the rest of the universe!/_   
  
(Domino High School__12:30 pm...)  
  
Yami sighed and pulled his kitten closer, continuing to scratch behind his ear. It was only during lunch, under this tree, alone, he was able to cuddle Seto like this. Of course, he didn't get them to this position without a fight and a few scratches. He mentally acknowledged the pain in his nose where Seto had punched him during his struggling. It hurt kinda a lot, but nothing he couldn't handle when the award for tiring his kitten down was this good.   
  
Seto purred with pleasure, mentally kicking himself for allowing to get in this position again. Why was it when Yami scratched his ear that he melted and became so relaxed? He didn't like it, no he didn't like it one bit. Ok...he did like IT, but he didn't like Yami. Then, why did he keep sitting near Yami during lunch? Oh yeah, because the stupid star-head refused to leave HIS tree alone!! Ok, maybe he didn't HATE-hate Yami, the guy was in a way cut--er, no way. What the hell had he just been thinking?!  
  
Seto's eyes shot open and he made a desperate lunge to escape Yami's arms. Yami was ready for him though. He snatched at Seto and pulled the angel back onto his lap, a devilish grin forming on his lips. Seto looked at him with wide, fearful but cute eyes.   
  
GAH!!! GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OUT OF MY SHIRT, YOU BASTARD OF A...!!!!!!!   
  
The rest of what Seto yelled could not be heard as we head over to check on Bakura and Ryou.   
  
(The side of the school wall where Ryou and Bakura spend their lunch time together)  
  
Ryou fidgeted nervously and sent his dark a glance or two every now and then. He wanted to ask him so much...but he was terrified that Bakura would get angry and leave him. Ryou then puffed a bit. Come on, you can do it!! It's just a dance, nothing meaningful...just a casual thing to go to the dance with him... He mentally urged himself, but couldn't seem to speak.  
  
Bakura noticed his light's weird behavior and turned away from his near success in catching Joey watching them, What's wrong, Ryou? You look a little pale...  
  
Ryou jumped at his guardians voice beside him and nervously looked at Bakura. Well, it was now or never, Bakura...I was wondering ifyouwouldgotothehalloweenschoolbashwithmetonight...   
  
Bakura blinked in confusion. Ryou had started out all right but then he sped up his talking and gradually dropped his noise level to a murmur, I'm sorry, Ryou. But what???  
  
Ryou drew in a breathe and spoke slower this time, I was kinda wondering if you would like to go with me to the Halloween School Bash tonight...  
  
Bakura flushed a shade of red, which was totally unlike him, and stared at his light dumbfounded, You mean...like a date or something!  
  
Y-y-yeah...well, I mean...what I meant to say is...I'm sorry. Just ignore me, Ryou stuttered and sadly looked away and down at the grass, cheeks shaded red in embarrassment.  
  
Now it was that time. Bakura would slap him or something, call him a fag, and run off forever and never want anything to do with him ever again. But no such thing as that happened. Instead Bakura smiled inwardly to himself and wrapped his arms around his light to gift him with a light hug.   
  
"I'd love to go to the dance with you, Ryou...but not as a date..."  
  
Ryou frowned sadly and looked up into his dark's eyes, which were softened and almost sad. Well, that hadn't been as hard as he had imagined, and Bakura hadn't called him a fag or run off.   
  
"Thank you, Bakura-chan," Ryou smiled and hugged the demon.  
  
Bakura stiffened for a second, but relaxed and held his little charge close to him. Damn the rule that he couldn't love his featherlight...because if it didn't exist he could go to the dance with Ryou as a 'date.'  
  
(Over at the table where Joey always sits)  
  
"Heh, how cute..." Joey whispered.   
  
"Those two are adorable together," Honda pointed out from beside his new friend.  
  
A small but sad smile fluttering on his lips, "Yeah, real adorable together. They're perfect in fact."  
  
"Why don't you just ask them both to the dance tonight?" Otogi questioned hopefully. He was still uncomfortable about Honda and Joey hanging out together but was slowly getting used to it.  
  
Joey just gave a short laugh at this, "Those two! Go to the dance with me? A guy would have to be lucky just to get one to the dance, but both. He'd have to be the very god of luck and still cross his fingers and wear a rabbit's foot around his neck!"   
  
"I don't see why? I think you have a pretty good chance, Joey," Yugi piped up from behind the blonde.   
  
Joey jumped and his heart skipped about three beats. After he calmed down from the fright he smiled at the smaller version of his best bud, Yami, "Nah, I won't rain on their parade. So...what about you, Yugi? Who you gonna ask?"   
  
Yugi flushed a deep shade of pink and looked down at his shoes, "Well...tonight is when Madison comes to check up on us and spend the rest of the day till midnight...so...I...was gonna ask her..."  
  
Otogi and Honda both blinked, clearly puzzled by this cryptic explanation. Otogi scratched his head, "Who's Madison?"  
  
"Just a girl! That's all, nothing else!" Yugi jumped immediately to answer the question.  
  
"Well, I hope you aren't expecting her to dress like a normal chick," Joey put in with a smirk.   
  
It had been a couple weeks since Yami had become Yugi's guardian instead of Seto, and Joey, Yami, and him had been getting along pretty well. Seto was still hateful towards Yami. More in the fact that he was trapped here on earth till he finished watching the featherlight that was no longer his to watch.   
  
(Back at the tree with Seto and Yami)   
  
"YAMI!!!" Seto screamed and grabbed a fist full of the dark angel's hair.  
  
"Ow, ow, OW!!!" Yami cried out and finally released his kitten.  
  
Seto scrambled to his feet and rebuttoned his shirt, glaring at Yami with tears in his eyes, "How the hell can you think I have any sort of attraction to you! You took Yugi away!! And now I'm fucking stuck in this damn world! You, Joey, and Bakura will both go back up to heaven and I'll be stuck here alone! And you know whose fucking fault that will be! The son of a bastard who's trying to feel me up...YOU!!!!! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
"But kitten..." Yami started with a saddened smile.  
  
"No! Don't fucking kitten me! Are you that thick! I. HATE. YOU! Not love, hate! You're screwing up my life!! I'll never see my parents again, I'll never fly, I'll never be able to use magic again because of you! I-I'll look like a failure...and I'll never find the angel that...! Never mind, but how could you fucking understand anyway. You're as fucked up as your mother...I hate you," Seto choked out, then turned and ran down the hill and into the school.  
  
Yami watched him run off, his heart feeling more torn then it should have. His Seto, his angel, his soulmate...his kitten...hated him. Yami looked down at the ground, and for the first time in his life felt tears forming in his eyes. He did nothing to stop them from falling. He had deserved that. He deserved to be hated by his kitten. Maybe he should of just did what Joey was doing and not take Yugi from Seto. Then, maybe, his kitten wouldn't hate him so much.   
  


##############################################################################  


  
AnimeFan: Yes...I know it is short. I'm sorry, but I figured you guys would be happy just to get an update. I'll have part two finished real soon! Trust me on that. ^_^ It's funny, I never intended this story to be a humorous one. It was supposed to have some humor, but be more of a dark story. So you'll have to deal with the angst for a while. Don't worry though, I don't like angst so it won't last long. This is just how love in real life can be at times, starting from attraction into hate before finally blooming into true love. And poor Joey-san! He'll be happy soon, you'll see. As for Ryou and Bakura. It's so cute and depressing, seeing those two so much in love but unable to do anything because of the stupid law about not being allowed to have a sexual relationship with your featherlight! I'd better start putting some happy things into this, or I'm going to end up depressed! 9__9  
  
  



	8. The Problem With Love Part 2

Disclaimer: Don't own this! Nani Nani boo hoo!!! lol. ^^  
  
AnimeFan: The Power of Ra compels me!!!! To update. ^^ Actually I went into my inbox today and discovered hoards of new updates made by all my favorite authors here on FF.net! That made me happy. So I'm writing up new chapters for all my stories today!  
  
Fans: YEAHH!!! (cheer)  
  
AnimeFan: ~^___^~ This chapter is the second part of a three-part chapter. I'm going to update The Problem With Love (Part 3) on Halloween, but it won't be to angsty since that day everyone will be to gorged on sugar, including me.  
  
Fans: Yeah!  
  
AnimeFan: (looks at fans) When did you all start becoming my muses?? Where's Madison?  
  
Madison: Zzzzz...  
  
AnimeFan: ^___^' (it's 7:04 in the morning, and I'm typing. ^^)  
  
Story Note: (**IMPORTANT! READ BEFORE READING STORY**) As anyone might be aware of, in belief Angels in Heaven feel no pain and can not be hurt and demons in Hell are subjected to constant pain. In this story Demons and Angel's live in Heaven together and the only Hell is on Earth itself and that the belief in painless Heaven is only partially true. After all, would that mean that when angels and demons war against each other the angels would feel nothing and the demons would constantly suffer? I don't think so. Things that feel nothing are inhuman and often times cruel, so I do believe that angel's can feel pain, even in Heaven. Demons, I believe, only suffer physical pain and Angel's only suffer mental pain. That's why demons can be cut and hurt, but when killing someone or watching a massacre it does not bother them...but Angel's can't be cut and hurt, yet when they watch merciless deaths and carnage their soul cries out in pain.  
  
Thus...a point in this story has been made. ^^  
  
Also, the number of wings a demon or angel has represents their power. If they have two then their power is normal. Three and their power is a little more then usual. Four and they could take out half an army of evil creatures. Five and they are really busting it out. And six, which is extremely rare, they can annihilate the whole universe and create a new one. One wing or no wings are also extremely rare...but a bad thing. They're the runts or freaks, but make amazing healers so they are treated with respect and love anyways. Angels/Demons can summon two or more wings, but only as many wings as they have. So a two winged can only summon two wings where as a five winged can summon two, three, four, or all five wings at a time. So they have multiple power levels. ^^ Did that make a smidgeon of since? I'm not explaining it again so I hope it did.   
  
Another thing: The japanese word Tenshi translates to Angel.  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Chapter Eight  
*  
*  
The Problem With Love (Part 2)  
  
  
  


((Flashback))_  
  
Someone...please help me... A small boy, no older then five, whimpered from the dark corner of a room.  
  
He was frightened, abused, and missed his mommy and daddy so much. The mean man that had taken him to this place wasn't giving him any food and did bad things to him. Shuddering from the memories, he curled up some more and buried his head in his arms so that his chocolate colored hair would cover his bare arms and give them some warmth in the cold room.   
  
No one can hear you...not even God, Spoke a dark voice that chilled the boy even more.  
  
He looked up fearfully into the gray eyes of the demon who had kidnapped him. He desperately tried to get away from him before realizing that by hiding in the corner he had only helped the man to trap him.  
  
N-no! Please don't hurt me...please! No more... He whimpered and raised an arm protectively over his face, beginning to cry.  
  
His kidnapper chuckled and grabbed a fistful of that brown hair, pulling the boy off the ground and to his feet, Pathetic little crybaby...and you're the son of the great God Set! Oops, I mean x-god. Ha! You're dad will pay for not joining Lucifer...but since we can't get our hands on him you'll just have to do.   
  
The boy started crying harder and thrashing about, desperate to escape the demon's hold. His kidnapper just laughed in amusement, then began concentrating a dark wave of energy into the boys head. The young angel screamed out in pain as images of slaughtered bodies, crying children, people in immense pain, burning bodies, and entrails splattering everywhere filled his mind and burned his soul in white hot agony.   
  
NO! STOP!!! Mommy!! Daddy!!! He screamed some more, unable to cry anymore and wishing his soul would just shatter into nothingness now.   
  
Suddenly a dark figure came out of the shadows and kicked the boy's kidnapper in the face, causing the man to drop the boy and go sailing into the opposite wall of the room.  
  
That's enough, demon Gozubora! You'll not hurt this angel any longer! A dark, rich voice commanded firmly but venomously.  
  
The boy blinked up blearily at the newcomer. An angel stood between him and the bad man, but it was an angel he had never before seen the likes of but in a mirror. He was taller and older then him, most of his form shadowed in the darkness, but he could make out tan skin and six black wings.   
  
The strange angel turned and seemed to look down at the frightened youth, It's okay, little tenshi. I'm here to take you back home to your mother and father.  
  
Y-You promise? He stuttered, unsure of the other.  
  
  
  
The brunette smiled slightly and allowed the stranger to pick him up from the ground. He was cradled against the other's chest, and felt safe and warm for the first time in a long time.  
  
He smiled up at the other, You're like me. Mommy said that only one angel is born with six wings each millennia...but you have six wings to.  
  
The other smiled softly and headed out the door with him, Aye, but I've not met your mother yet. That and I rarely call out all six wings...except when I truly need my full power. So no one really knows that.  
  
_((End of Flashback))_  
  
  
  
_((FB))  
  
_Stay still, Seto-san. I can't get your shirt on when you're bouncing like that, Bastet scolded her son.  
  
Seto giggled but obediently quit his bouncing, Sorry mommy! So where are we going?  
  
Bastet smiled softly and pulled his shirt on, We're going over to Elisa's house for a bridal shower.  
  
Seto stuck out his tongue, Yucky! I don't wanna go to another bridal shower! The last one I went to, everyone thought it cute when you put me in that flower girl dress!!!   
  
She giggled at the memory and buttoned up her son's shirt for him, But you did look very cute. Besides, this time you'll have someone to play with. Elisa's got a pretty daughter named Madison and I think you'll like her very much...  
  
Mommy! I knew there was a reason why you wouldn't let me go with daddy today! I don't wanna meet any girls or boys! I don't wanna fall in love with anyone! Seto stated firmly and tugged on his jacket himself.  
  
Bastet sighed and ran a hand through his hair, I know, my son. But why don't you want to meet anyone? I had a nice bride already prepared for you in the future but after you were kidnapped...  
  
Seto watched his mommy's face sadden, smiling and hugging her, It's ok, mommy. I'm fine, I'm right here!  
  
I know, Bastet smiled and hugged him close, But why is it you refuse to be set up with anyone?  
  
Because...I'm waiting for him to come back, Seto answered firmly, I love him and I'll find him one day.  
  
Bastet frowned down at her son, You wish only to give yourself to your savior? How do you know this six winged angel will take your offer. How do you know that he will love you back?  
  
Mommy, you said yourself that only one six-winged angel is born every millennia. But yet I'm here and he was real! So that means that there are two. So we must be soul mates. And soul mates are destined to love one another. I know he loves me, or at least he will love me, Seto insisted.  
  
Bastet smiled down at her son and scratched the back of his ear, Well then I guess you're right. Yes, he's your soul mate and you will find him one day my little tenshi. You will.  
  
_((EoF))  
  
And I'm still waiting, Seto whispered up to the sky from his hideout on the school's roof. Yes, he was still waiting for his soul mate...his savior. Even though it had been a century or so since the whole frightening experience with Gozubora. The demon had been tracked down and banished from Heaven after that incident. It had been a great relief to him. And when he did go to Elisa's bridal shower, he met Madison and Bakura who were now his closest friends.  
  
Everything had worked out fine in the end, except that he could never find the other six-winged angel. It didn't help that he couldn't see that other's face or features, even when they had left the dark house. It had been nighttime and he had been so warm and calm that he had fallen asleep in the dark angel's arms only to wake up the next morning tucked away in his bed.  
  
Now he only had himself, his friends, and Yami who wouldn't leave him alone and stop trying to flirt with him. Seto didn't want to love him, didn't want him. Yami wasn't his soul mate. Yami wasn't the dark angel that had saved him, just another who was hurting him. Maybe if he told Yami then the other would understand and quit harassing him. Hmmm, nope. Doubt that would happen. He still felt a little bad for having been that mean to Yami, but the other wouldn't listen and kept trying to get his pants off. It was annoying and rude, so maybe the idiot had deserved his hurtful words.   
  
He looked down and spotted his friends, who where cuddled close together. He felt bad for Bakura and Ryou. They should be together. If he ever became God, he would take away that stupid rule. Then again, maybe he could just send God a prayer to remove that rule. Would God do that though??  
  
He looked a bit aways to find Joey and his group of human friends where they always sat during lunch. He knew the blonde had a crush on his best friend and Ryou, which kind of quirked him. Joey was an ok guy and Seto was sure he'd be comfortable with the idea of the three of them together, be he still didn't like dogs. So he'd probably always be fighting with the boy. Somehow, though, he sensed their animalistic hatred to be a bit more playful that murderous. He was beginning to except that idea to. Ok, he liked Joey, but he wouldn't admit it out loud that's for sure. It would ruin his image as a sophisticated cat angel!   
  
Seto smiled and chuckled a little, before finally noticing that HIS tree was vacant. Where did Yami go? Uh oh...this was a bad thing. If he didn't know where Yami was, then it was always a bad thing. Seto looked back over to Joey and Yugi, but Yami was there with them either. Well, he sure wasn't in Heaven...and there wasn't a Hell. And Yami didn't have detention, nor was he the type to run to the bathroom and cry into a stall. So with all these options deleted there was only one possible place for Yami to be at that moment.   
  
And sure enough, there was that familiar feeling as strong arms slipped around his waist and pulled him against a slightly smaller but firmer form. Wow, Yami was even more damn persistent then he had bargained.  
  
Seto gritted his teeth and tensed, prepared to turn and snap at the other, but Yami had sensed the upcoming confrontation and had prepared for it. Before you go yelling at me like the world is coming to an end, hear me out. I wish to make a deal with you. Go with me to the Halloween School Bash on the 30th as a date and I'll hand Yugi back over to you as your charge.   
  
Seto pursed his lips, So now you're using Yugi as a ticket to ransom me into a date? Or have you planned this from the start?  
  
Yami chuckled and nuzzled into his neck, Nope. It just works out for the both of us. I don't want you to hate me, kitten, and if giving Yugi back at the risk of receiving all hell from my mother is what it takes then I'm willing to do as such.  
  
He felt that familiar blush on his face and mentally cursed Yami, Fine. Give me back Yugi and I'll go to this damn dance with you. But I won't love you Yami, my heart belongs to another.  
  
Oh? Who is this other? Yami asked with a more puzzled tone rather then the jealous one Seto had been expecting.   
  
Just another dark angel I had met long ago. He's extremely powerful and handsome, and he's my soul mate so don't go thinking you can sneak your way into our relationship, Seto stated rather tersely, annoyed that Yami wasn't getting jealous like he had thought the other would. Then again, knowing Yami he'd probably just try to screw Seto's other love too.  
  
Yami smiled, Hmm, sounds like a great guy.  
  
Seto just sighed and surrendered. Yep, Yami will probably try a threesome. Damn horny ass, persistent bastard.   
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: See, nothing went to horribly wrong. This was more of a, discover Seto's past thingy. Now we know little about Seto's past, Gozubora's involvement, and why Seto is so insistent on not falling in love or having sex with anyone. Yep, he's a virgin by the way people. Just so you know. ^^


	9. The Problem With Love Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, any halloween costumes that may appear in this story, any candy that might appear in this story, and I'm not responsible for any of you who will get drunk from this story and all the candy we'll be eating tonight. ^^  
  
AnimeFan: I said I'd update on Halloween, and I am. ^^ But before we get to the story, lets answer a few reviews.  
  
Madison: Whatever...  
  
Callisto Firestarter - Hmm, logical deduction there my good Calli. And who knows, maybe Yami IS the six-singed angel from Seto's past. ^^  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - One of my newest fans, thank you so much!   
  
Seto-Kaiba's-fan - Yami...the black winged angel from Seto's past? Maybe...but I'm not telling yet. ^^  
  
AngelStarFire - Yep, he's still a virgin. Talk about dedication. Especially for a guy! O_o Don't worry, Bakura and Ryou and Joey are all gonna get together sooner or later. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! ^^  
  
Adrie - Thanks. I really sort of planned Yami and Seto's relationship around this event that took place in the past. Besides, I needed to get Gozubora into the picture somehow. ^___^  
  
Alta-Lemur - You, by far, have asked me the most questions. -___-' About the guardians being unable to use their magic, if you check you'll see that Ra said they can't use magic unless their featherlights are in danger. And to make sure they wouldn't try, she cursed them without their knowing so they only have access to their magic when Ryou or Yugi are in-trouble. ^^   
  
As for Seto's age...he was five. When people die, they become either an angel or demon, and live for centuries until they are destroyed by an evil force or are reincarnated as humans again. But not all angels and demons have lived human lives. Some are born in heaven, mostly the children of other angels/demons who have retired and decided not to participate in reincarnation. These angels/demons continue to age till they reach the ages of 17-21 where their spirit stops growing and they remain like that. So a three million year old angel could still appear to be 18 years old. ^^ Seto was Set's son, born in heaven and never lived a human life before. It was in his fifth year of existence that Gozubora kidnapped him. The other guy, if Yami, is much older then Seto. Yami is older then Seto, but he appears to be 17. As you see, in the bio's I posted I put for age: appears to be (12, 21, 18, etc...)   
  
There is nothing that separates Lucifer and his followers from other angels/demons. That's why it's so hard to know who's the enemy and who's the ally. But since there is no hell, Lucifer's headquarters is located somewhere in the mortal realm, unseen by human eyes and hidden from God's.  
  
As for your last jumble of questions... Heaven is endless, so there's plenty of room for the people when they die and become angels/demons. When they first arrive in heaven, the must attend 12 years of Angel/Demon schooling, where they learn to fly, use magic, fight, defend, and all the other basic stuff you need to know as a spirit. Then they go on to gain jobs, like becoming an Archangel who protects god, joining Heaven's army, running a Bakery...basically Heaven is like Earth only you can fly and use magic. They even have cars in Heaven. Heaven, I guess to put it simply, is another dimension or existence beyond the Mortal Realm. Retirement does happen, yes, but mostly just with God/Gods. When a god/gods/goddess is done being God and is replaced by a new God, they retire to a nice house in a section of heaven reserved for X-Gods. After that, they can live normal angel lives only with a great amount of respect from all or, like some other angels/demons choose, they can be reincarnated and live a human life.   
  
Does that answer your questions????  
  
AnimeFan: Good, now we can get to the story. ^^  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Chapter Nine  
*  
*  
The Problem With Love (Part 3)  
  
  


I still can't believe you two are going to the dance together. I thought you hated him, Seto, Yugi asked as the five of them all walked out of the game shop.  
  
They were all dressed for tonight's school party. Seto had dropped his illusion that hid his ears and tail and was dress in tight black suede pants, a dark blue velvet tank-top, a black choker with a license on it around his neck, leather boots, and fingerless black satin gloves. He looked just like a human cat, which was their hope that people would think his ears and tail to be a part of the kitty costume.   
  
Bakura had also dropped his illusion, what showed of his demonic fangs gleamed in the moonlight and he was dressed in black jeans, a blue and white striped t-shirt, and a long black trenchcoat he had borrowed from Seto so that he appeared just like he was, a demon.   
  
Madison was dressed as a creature from a card game. It was called the Female Dark Magician, and instead of the light wimpy' (as she put it) colors, the armor was instead black and the skirt was blood red. Yugi had dressed in a Dark Magician's outfit, another creature from the duel monsters card game, and hadn't tweaked his outfit at all.  
  
Ryou was dressed in an egyptian Cleopatra style outfit. Why he had decided to dress up like a girl was a mystery to them all, but they all suspected it had something to do with the playful comment Bakura had made about Ryou possibly looking cute in that outfit.  
  
All in all, they were a delicious sight to take in for any passerby.  
  
Well, we're going to head off. You sure you'll be fine waiting here for Yami to show up? Yugi asked after Seto refused to answer his question.   
  
Don't worry, I can take care of myself. I'm hoping he doesn't come, honestly, Seto assured them.  
  
Don't kill him till you get to the party. It would be hell to walk! Bakura advised and guided the other three into his Porsche.  
  
Seto smirked and waved goodbye, wondering if maybe he should have warned Yugi, Madison, and Ryou about Bakura's driving skills...  
  
  
  
To late. Seto watched Bakura fly down the road and quickly disappear, then turned to lean against the wall of the game shop where they had all met up. Yami said he would be there at six to pick him up for the dance. Maybe if he suddenly came down with a cold he could get out of this whole ordeal. Then again, Yami might insist on staying and taking care of him...which could lead to worse things when trapped with a lemon-minded dark angel.   
  
A roaring noise came from a bit down the road, but Seto dismissed it for one of those motorcycles Yugi had told him about. The roaring got louder, and he closed his eyes in a slightly annoyed and useless effort to shut out the blasted thing. Finally the roaring was right in his ear, then a screeching sound followed, then a low humming. Seto sighed and opened his eyes, yelping when he found himself nose to nose with Yami.   
  
Yami was dressed in his usual leather attire and hentaish smirk plastered on his face. He to had obviously dropped his human illusion, because two small blackish-red wings were sprouting out his back. Seto gulped and leaned a bit more back into the wall, not comfortable at all with Yami's close proximity.  
  
Hello kitten, you look positively irresistible tonight, Yami whispered huskily.  
  
Seto pressed back away from him some more with a light blush, I didn't think you had such puny wings, Yami.  
  
Yami blinked and pulled back, allowing Seto to relax and breathe. He looked at his two wings and blushed slightly, turning to give Seto a wry smile, These are my two secondary wings. I figured lugging my primary wings around would pose a problem, especially since we'll be in a no doubt crowded gym.  
  
You...have primary and secondary wings?! Seto asked, shocked. He didn't know Yami was a quadra-winged angel.  
  
Yami's smile got bigger and he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, pulling the angel closer to him, You bet I do, kitten.  
  
Yami...I'm going to the dance with you as a date. Not making out with you in the streets. So don't hold me unless I ok it, Seto stated stubbornly, avoiding the other's eyes.  
  
Yami sighed and nuzzled him for a moment, before letting go reluctantly, Fine. Hop on, I've brought an extra helmet for you.  
  
Seto blinked and then noticed the black and red motorcycle. So...it had been Yami on the motorcycle. Yami got on the bike, then offered Seto a metallic black blue helmet. He accepted the helmet and put it on, before cautiously getting on the bike. The darker spirit started up the motorcycle and slowly started it down the road, before picking up speed. Seto found that in order to keep his balance and not fall of the stupid contraption, he had to cling against Yami. No doubt Yami was enjoying this a lot.  
  
  
It didn't take them to long to get to the school. It wasn't very far, and motorcycles moved at very fast speeds. The whole school was decorated like a haunted house and a hundred or so students were hanging around dressed like Jedi, duel monsters, members of bands, witches, ninjas, and all other manor of creatures.   
  
(In a room hidden in the top east wall of Domino High's gym...)  
  
Tonight's the night. Look at them. Dancing away their measly teen lives, An man in his forties spat hatefully at the scene in the gym below.  
  
A brunette woman stepped out of the shadows with a wicked grin on her lips, Just get us the featherlights, Yugi Motuo and Ryou Bakura,...and you can deal with the rest however you like.  
  
Just leave it to me. Tonight will be a truly horrifying Halloween! The man announced, and began to laugh maliciously.  
  
(Back with Seto and Yami...)  
  
Seto sighed and gave in, wanting to kill whoever deciding to pop in the sappy slow song about finding true love. When a slow song came on, he had to dance slow song style. And the person he was dancing slow song style with was Yami. So you can understand why he was complaining. Someone whistled from behind Seto and made a comment about him, but he chose to ignore it and blush into Yami's shirt. He really hated this. Why the hell was everyone acting like the only thing on their mind was to jump and rape him? At least Yami, who would become extremely jealous and attack whoever he caught doing this, had scared most of his new found stalkers away.   
  
Yami let out a satisfied sigh and tightened his hold on the angel pressed against him. He was so glad that he had thought of bribing the DJ into playing all these songs before the actual dance. It was very nice to be so close to his kitten, very nice. He smelled so good, and was so cute with those little ears and that lovely bushy tail. He just wanted to chain the brunette to the bed and ravish him for endless years. Mmmmm, his kitten naked and chained. Gods did that sound tempting. Ok, he needed to stop before he turned himself on with these fantasies.   
  
Another person made a comment about his kitten, and he felt Seto tense and blush under him. He was really getting pissed with these people. But he was taking names, memorizing faces so he could deal with them individually later on.   
  
A bit aways from the two dancing angels was Bakura and Ryou, both drinking some of the punch at the punch table. They had spent most of the night already dancing and were tired.  
  
Bakura...let's step out and get a bit of fresh air...ok? Ryou asked his dark half.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow questionably but agreed. They both left the gym and walked along outside till Ryou stopped in a more secluded and less populated area of the school grounds. Bakura also stopped and shifted uncomfortably, wondering why Ryou had chosen to stop here.  
  
B-Bakura...do you hate me?  
  
Bakura blinked in surprise, Wha? Hate you! Why would you think that, Ryou? Of course, I don't hate you.   
  
Ryou seemed to think a little, turning and leaning against the railing, It just seems like you avoid me sometimes. I don't know, I guess it was a stupid question. It's just...I really like you. A lot. And not the friendly like either, the more intimate one.  
  
Blushing red, Bakura joined Ryou at the railing and embraced his light, It's ok...I feel the same way.  
  
Then why didn't you want to come to the dance as my date!? Why haven't you kissed me or something!?! Ryou flat out shouted at him, a tear escaping and falling down his cheek.  
  
Bakura winced and gently brushed the tear away, wishing he could kiss Ryou's doubt away, Ryou...you mean you don't know? I figured you would, since you've had a guardian before.  
  
Know what?  
  
Ryou...guardians aren't allowed to have sexual relationships with their featherlights. It's forbidden. If I break that rule, I'll be banished to a terrible place forever and we'd never get to see each other again, Bakura spoke with a steady voice, though he was beginning to hate that stupid law more if it was even possible to.  
  
Oh...I didn't know that. Sorry I yelled at you, Ryou apologized and snuggled closer against Bakura, relieved to know his dark didn't hate him like he thought.   
  
Is that why you two have been acting so end-of-the-worldish lately?! An accented voice broke their peaceful moment.  
  
Bakura cursed under his breath and released Ryou, turning around to fix Joey with a glare. The blonde was dressed in desert camouflage pants, a black muscle shirt, a dog chain around his neck, and a desert camouflage jacket. A strip of the desert camouflage material was tied around his forehead like a sweat band and his wolf ears were out in the open. He smiled nervously and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Joey, if you tell anyone what you've seen...  
  
Like God doesn't already know? She knows everything, mind you, Joey interrupted Bakura and waltzed over, sitting on the railing and looking at them, Honestly Bakura, here I heard you were Heaven's most famous rule-breaker...and you can't even find the loop around this rule!   
  
Bakura gritted his teeth and fisted his hand, reading to punch their blonde stalker right in the mouth. Ryou stopped him however by approaching Joey with his shy and cute smile, Are you hinting that you know a way around this rule, Joey-san?  
  
Joey blushed and nearly toppled off the railing at Ryou's charming smile, righting himself and rubbing the back of his neck shyly, Course I do. I might not seem the brightest, but I'm not dumb. I'm surprised no one has thought about this before.  
  
Bakura snapped at him, getting annoyed by his dawdling.  
  
Joey sighed and shrugged, It's pretty obvious. The rule is that you can't have a sexual relationship with your charge. Well, look at the definition of sexual relationship. It's a relationship based on nothing but sex. That's it. Nothing else goes into that meaning. So you can't have a sexual relationship, but there's nothing that says you can't have an intimate relationship that revolves around love and not just only sex.  
  
Bakura blinked and thought this over in his head, ...Oh my god. Joey has a brain in there!!   
  
Joey smiled, but faltered as Bakura's statement sunk in,   
  
Ryou looked questionably at Bakura, Does this mean...we can be together?  
  
I don't know...do you love me? Bakura asked.  
  
Ryou smiled, blushed, and nodded, Yes...do you love me?  
  
Bakura answered and smirked. He was more then willing to put a bet on Joey's found loop in the rule.  
  
Ryou smiled like he had never smiled before and leaned in, pressing his lips against Bakura's. The demon hummed appreciatively and deepened the kiss, pulling Ryou close and savoring the other to whom he had longed for for so long.   
  
Joey watched the two boys of his most secret dreams kiss. It was so sweet and romantic, something he never would have taken to years back. He got down and started back to the gym, feeling guilty for envying them instead of being happy for them. At least they would both be happy now...that was better then all the candy and food in the world, in the blonde's opinion.  
  
Bakura noticed Joey walk off and broke their kiss, allowing Ryou to breath a little. He gave Ryou a look, then pulled away and walked quickly to catch up with the blonde, grabbing his hand. Joey stopped and turned, giving him a questioning look. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but a loud explosion came from the gym and interrupted any form of verbal conversation that might of passed between them.  
  
What the hell was that!? Joey asked dumbfounded, gapping at the rolling smoke that was spreading into the air.  
  
Damnit! Seto, Madison, and Yugi are in there! Bakura cursed and released Joey's hand, starting off towards the gym.  
  
Ryou rushed up and looked at Joey fearfully, What do we do!?  
  
Joey bit his lip, Stay close, Ryou.  
  
Ryou nodded obediently and they set off close behind Bakura to see what the hell was happening over at the gym. Probably nothing, Yami probably got over-possessive of Seto and blasted someone for making a comment about the brunette. But somehow, Joey could feel that something evil had caused that explosion...not Yami.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: There, the end to The Trouble With Love (Part 3). ^^ Next chapter we get a little action. Yeah! So, what you people think? Bet you never foresaw that loop in the rule. When I started thinking up this story, I said to myself ok. you want to complicate the relationships a little. No love at first sight and in the bed before end of chapter 2. So I came up with Seto's love from the past and the rule that would keep Bakura from screwing Ryou at first sight. ^__~ Pretty neat how I made a loop for my own rule. ^o^ Ahahahahaha!!! Ummm, anywho. Review!  
  
Madison: And Happy Halloween!!! ^____^  



	10. Parental Supervision Advised

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.   
  
AnimeFan: Let us all take a moment to celebrate a great event this year! (glomps Joey-chan)  
  
Joey: 0.o'  
  
(Big banner drops down and spreads open above their heads. Banner says, Yeah Joey-chan! You used your brain!!!)  
  
Joey: Very funny...ha ha. -___-  
  
AnimeFan: ^^ Time to answer reviews!!  
  
Madison: (pops open Champagne bottle) ~^.^~  
  
poisendheartsneverchange - What made you choose this name? It's really creative! ^^  
  
Dream-Chaser668 - This story a whole new world? Hmmm...that gives me an idea...   
  
sess9 - Are you really still saying more? You have to break sooner or later for air. (eyes get big as she watches sess9 continue without stopping for breath) O.O  
  
SilverSphinx - I don't really incorporate them on purpose, I just type what happens in my mind. ^^  
  
Alta-Lemur - We already talked through email...you aren't gonna come up with a million new questions after this chapter...Are you? (stares fearfully out from under a pile of pillows.)  
  
MercilessTantalus - ^_______^ Thank you!   
  
AngelStarFire - I'm sorry if I kept you in suspense for to long. And, yeah, did you really think Yami would take Seto to a dance without tweaking the dance itself a bit? ^.^  
  
Chibi Angelic Slayer - Hi again! ^_^ In truth I'm not the best, Solitaire and Xyphne or Amythest Sin and Yami Phiona are the best. Then there's Orange-sama and...(goes off a long list)  
  
Chibi Seto: I'm trying to put in some Yami/Seto while also putting in down time for Joey/Bakura/Ryou and Honda/Otogi. So far, things are pretty cool when working this stuff out.  
  
Adrie: Seto agreed to go with Yami to the dance because Yami said if he did then Yami would hand guardian duty of Yugi back over to Seto. That answer your question? ^^?  
  
Seto-Kaiba's-fan - You know...you're not the only Seto Kaiba's fan out there. I'm Seto Kaiba's fan too! ^^ Lol. Just kidding around. I have a fetish for names...I think... Yeah for Joey!!  
  
  
AnimeFan: Ok, now that reviews have been answered, let us go forth and read the story! Well, ok. You read and I type. ^^' Three familiar faces are gonna pop into the story, today! ^__^ You know, I just noticed that I do a lot of ^^', ^^, and ^___^ when I answer reviews or just plain talk. I think it's becoming an evil habit. Oo' What should I do!!! Oh know!! HELP!! ^^ Just kidding... GAH! I did the smily thingy again! -___-  
  
Joey: ^^ I do it to, Anime-sama. Don't worry! It's like...your trademark or something.  
  
Madison: Joey-san...don't encourage her.  
  


##############################################################################  
  
Chapter Ten  
*  
*  
Parental Supervision Advised  


  
  
Gahhh!! This was literally the seventeenth slow song in a row!! What the hell was up with this? Seto was really getting irritated with slow song dancing, in fact, if he ever got out of this he'd never dance to another slow song again! He silently wondering if the DJ was mentally retarded or something. Deciding he'd take a look for himself, Seto peeked over Yami's shoulder, which wasn't to hard since he was taller then Yami, and looked the DJ up and down. He didn't look retarded or idiotic...so what was with all the slow songs?  
  
Seto-chan, Seto-chan, my little kitten, Yami singsonged, pulling him impossibly closer.  
  
Besides Yami's strange lyrics that did not match the current song, another whistling came from behind him, Hey kitty cat! Why don't you dump the bird and come on over here? I've got a post for you to scratch to your heart's content baby!  
  
For the gazillionth time in the last hour of dancing, Seto blushed. Damnit, if he ever became god he'd make men's dicks the opposite size of their ego! So if they had a big ego, they'd have a small dick. And vise versa. Giggling, Seto continued to muse over his new idea with sudden renewed vigor.   
  
Yes, yes, thank you very much Kendo for the never-ending tunes of My Heart Will Go On, The vice principle interrupted from the stage, signaling the DJ to stop the music.  
  
Seto thankfully took the excuse to pull out of Yami's arms, ignoring the part of him that wanted to snuggle back into the warmth the dark angel had been providing.  
  
This had better be good, Yami hissed, obviously pissed at having his time with his kitten' interrupted.  
  
Is everyone looking up here? The vice principle asked, eyeing the crowd till he was satisfied that he was receiving the proper amount of glares from the proper amount of students. Though he couldn't help but notice that three glares were not there. Three of his students weren't inside the gym... Raising a hand as if to adjust his collar, he whispered into a small mike clipped to the suit, Three birds are not in the nest, Mistress.  
  
I'll take care of them. You just get me those featherlights, VP, A woman's voice spoke back to him through the mini mike.   
  
Releasing his collar, VP smiled maliciously and waved to signal several men at the gym doors and behind the curtain. Seeing their que, said men stepped forward into the multicolored light. Seto gulped nervously and switched to a battle stance as the doors of the gym closed and locked. The students around him started to grow restless, panic beginning to spread.  
  
Somewhere, in the midst of all the hesitant movement and frightened conversations, a strong arm found its way around his waist and Seto found himself pulled close against Yami's warm form. It seemed the dark angel was also readying himself for a possible fight. Finally the dark men pulled out guns that had been strapped around their shoulder and started advancing from all around, causing the room full of students to back up into a tightening circle.  
  
Seto felt himself being tugged back towards the center, Yami's hot breath on his neck, Stay still, Kitten. They're using the bulls eye formation.  
  
He didn't know what the bulls eye formation was but nodded anyway and kept as still as he could.   
  
  
  
A little bit away, Yugi frantically scanned the crowd for any sign of Seto or Madison. He had lost sight of both of them in the increasingly frightened crowd. As the circle of students continued to slowly pack tight, Yugi finally caught sight of his guardian angel.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto was beginning to discover a new found fear of enclosed spaces when he heard his name shouted. He swore, having totally forgotten about Yugi. He had to protect him no matter what! Seto searched the crowds frantically before spotting Yugi who was trying to get to him.  
  
  
  
As if this was the que, the armed men started firing their guns on the students. Screams and cries shattered the tense silence of the gym as all hell broke lose around them. Seto pulled away from Yami, stumbling but righting himself and running straight towards Yugi. One of the men turned and started shooting at the angel, however he was soon met with a black onyx sword through his gut. Stepping back, Yami scowled at Seto's now dead attacker and pulled his sword out, turning to try and find his kitten and the featherlight. Spotting the undeniable red fury tail of his dear angel, Yami made his way through the terrified students and falling bodies to the upturned table where the tail could be seen wavering a little from behind.   
  
Seto looked up as Yami hopped over the table and joined him and Yugi. The darker seraph had blood splattered on him and a deadly looking sword in his hand.  
  
Seto, are you and Yugi all right, Yami demanded, trapped between his war attitude and worry for the two boys.  
  
Yugi winced as a round of bullets were shot and he glanced at his other from under his arms, We're ok, but I can't find Madison!  
  
A huge explosion came from the south corner of the gym and when the boys peeked over the table to see, they could make out Madison dealing major damage to anyone stupid enough to attack her.  
  
Madison can take care of herself, you're the one we have to be worried about Yugi, Seto stated.  
  
A man suddenly jogged into the three boy's view and raised his gun, aiming directly for Yami's face. But Seto was there and blasting a huge beam of white lightening at the attacker, successfully incinerating his body to ash. Yugi gulped, not having realized his guardian possessed power that strong.  
  
Soon the floor of the gym was covered in blood and fallen bodies. Most of them were students, but there were a good amount of the armed attackers thanks to Seto, Yami, and Madison. However, just as it looked like they might have a chance to win, more armed men came down on ropes from the ceiling. It began to look hopeless, but Seto knew he'd die first before he let them slaughter or take Yugi. Finally they were surrounded completely and to tired to struggle anymore. Seto grimaced and raised his hands over his head, watching as Yami reluctantly dropped his sword and Yugi placed a gun he can claimed on the ground before him.  
  
Well, well, well, VP chided and strutted towards his captives, What have we here? A couple of angels and a featherlight. I didn't think featherlights could have so many guardians.  
  
Fuck you, Yami scowled and spat at the man's feet. I knew I hated school.  
  
No...I think I shall leave the fucking to this quite handsome young man, VP remarked and scratched the tip of Seto's ears, making the brunette jerk away with a hiss.  
  
If you want to keep that finger, then you'll step away from my child, A deep baritone voice broke through the atmosphere.  
  
Seto's ears perked up and he looked in the same direction as everyone else. There, standing at the door looking pissed as hell was Seto's father, Set!! Stepping up from behind her husband, Bastet looked nothing like the kind and warm woman Seto knew her as. Her claws were bared and blood was dripping from her bangs, a look of murder evident in her face. Then another woman stepped onto the scene and Seto felt Yami grimace at the sight of Ra, looking even more bitchy then what Seto could remember.  
  
Who the hell are you!? VP demanded towards the intruders.  
  
Set's blue eye's flashed with rage and he stepped forward, summoning his godlike powers to surface, I'm Set, god of destruction and chaos! And that handsome young man' to whom you so rudely laid a hand on is my son.   
  
In the past, Seto had always defended his parents. To him, they were sweet, kind, caring, and wouldn't hurt a flea if it bit them on the nose. He used to disagree with anyone who referred to his father as a god of Chaos or Destruction, cause his father just didn't seem like that kind of guy. But those next five minutes made Seto realize just how deadly his parents could be. In no time they had slaughtered every armed man in the whole area and later, as Bastet was checking over them for injuries, Seto could only watch in rapt fascination as his father proceeded to slowly torture the vice principle to death.  
  
Seto-chan! Sweetheart, look at me, Bastet coaxed Seto's attention away from his father and licked a cloth, carefully cleaning off the blood stains on the young angel's face. I'm so glad you're ok! I was so worried. When we heard of an attack taking place and a massive amount of young people getting killed, we feared the worst and came as soon as we could.  
  
Bastet then broke into tears of relief and hugged her shocked son, who was still trying to put together the two wrathful deities he had just seen with the two he knew his whole life.   
  
Yami was having his own set of problems at the moment...his mother. Ra was not a happy mother and she scowled, cleaning the blood off of him, I thought I told you to report to me as soon as you took the featherlight from Set's son. Why haven't I heard from you since then? And what's this I've been hearing about you flirting with Seto! He's a trouble child and a mistake...I will not tolerate this from you, you here me Yami. Not tolerate it at all.  
  
So...that's what happened, Came Set's voice from behind the goddess of the sun.  
  
Ra stiffened, knowing she had been caught, and whirled around to meet Set's angry gaze, That's right. I set up the whole featherlight/guardian mistake to insure your son's failure. I will not stand by while there's this talk of Seto being the next possible you-know-who. Not your delinquent of a son, I will not allow it!  
  
So you sent your son to ruin my son's chances!! Set snapped and tightened his hands into fists.  
  
That's exactly what I did, you pale freak of nature! Ra snapped, never wavering from her cool and harsh pose.  
  
Yami watched in amazement as Set and Ra began arguing heatedly, almost on the verge of a godly free-for-all.  
  
Oh...just ignore them, Bastet told the three boys and smiled sweetly, They were rivals growing up. It's no surprise that they'd be fighting over the smallest of matters at the moment. However, we have bigger problems.  
  
Seto was quiet, he wanted to ask Yami about what Ra and his father had said, but his newfound respect for his parents commanded him to shut up and listen.  
  
We just came from rescuing Joey and Bakura outside from the same fate as you three, however when we got there it seemed the featherlight, Ryou, had already been captured and dragged off. Both Joey and Bakura are quite devastated and could use your support now. So do me a favor and go help them recover from the shock while I handle your father, Seto, and your mother, Yami, Bastet ordered, then shoved them all to the exits which were no longer sealed shut. Madison and Yugi followed willingly, wanting to get away from all the dead bodies inside.  
  


##############################################################################  
  


AnimeFan: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. A lot of crap was has been going on in my house, school has loaded me down with homework, video games much anticipated have come out, and I couldn't get into the mode of writing action scenes. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update, again. ^_^  
  
Madison: There's a lie if I've ever heard one.  
  
AnimeFan: You're starting to sound like Alta Lemur, bless her annoy stalker soul. ^_~  



End file.
